Amore
by Yoruko Rhapsodos
Summary: A series of oneshots staring Kagome and someone who isn't Inuyasha. rated PG or PG13. Accepting requests.
1. Eiji Kikumaru PoT

Yoruko: I accept requests, but if I don't know the guy, you can forget about ever seeing the pairing on here. I also am likely to not write it if I don't like the guy or simply hate the idea of her paired with him. And I do _not_ own anything I use that you recognize from another fanfiction or from some movie, book, game, show, anime, or something.

List of auto-refuse: Sasuke Uchiha, Inuyasha, Kazuma Kuwabara, Hojo

Crossover: Prince of Tennis

Pairing: Kagome/Eiji Kikumaru

Warning: some violence, language, mention of yaoi side pairings.

'Word'=thinking

"Word"=talking

**Cats or Dogs**

Inuyasha was fuming. Kagome had been in her time for three days already, and she still wasn't back yet! He wondered what she was doing. What was keeping her?

"What's got you so upset Inuyasha?" asked Sango.

"Kagome's not back yet! That's what! What does that wench think she's doing?! We have jewel shards to find!" answered Inuyasha.

"Calm down, Inuyasha," said Miroku, "Kagome said that she would be gone for a week this time. It hasn't even been five days. You know that she's been having trouble keeping up at that 'school' place of hers. Besides, I think that she deserves a break."

"Well, she's had her precious break! She needs to get off of her lazy ass and come back so we can hunt for shards!"

Miroku sighed and let it go. He knew that it was pointless trying to talk some sense into Inuyasha. He was... how did Kagome put it? 'Stubborn as a mule.' Knowing Inuyasha, he's about to go to go to Kagome's time to try to drag her back here. Yup, he was right- there he goes now.

"Inuyasha!" called Shippo, "Where are you going?"

"None of your business, runt!" Inuyasha shouted over his shoulder. Shippo just shook his head.

"We all know where he's going anyway, Shippo, so it doesn't matter." Miroku said.

"You're right." said Shippo, "Inuyasha can be so impatient and stubborn."

Sango laughed. "You're right there."

"Inuyasha's in for nothing but trouble this time," said Miroku, "Kagome's been running out of patience."

"I'm just surprised that she didn't run out of patience a long time ago." said Sango.

"Well, it won't do him any good trying to bring her back early this time." said Miroku.

"Hee hee! I wish I could see the look on Inuyasha's face!" said Shippo.

With Inuyasha

'Here it is. Time to bring Kagome back. Honestly, what does she need that 'school' thing for, anyway?' thought Inuyasha.

Inuyasha jumped through the well and into the future. Little did he know that their friends were right- yet didn't know the half of it.

Elsewhere

"Game 5-4 to Higurashi."

"Great job Kage-chan, nya!" said a red haired boy. (Yoruko: One guess)

"Thank you, Eiji." Kagome said with a grin, "This is fun."

"Yeah! It's been way too long." said Eiji, who was also grinning.

Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes. What was going on? Who was that with Kagome? And what was with that outfit? Not that it mattered much- he had to hurry up and get Kagome out of here before anymore time was wasted. He rushed out towards them.

'Huh?! Darn. Baka Inuyasha, so impatient. It's only been three days.' "Eiji! I'm sorry, but we'll have to wait a little bit before we can get back to the game." said Kagome.

Eiji looked confused. "Why is that?"

Kagome only nodded her head, indicating a direction. Getting the hint, Eiji looked where she had pointed, and saw a silver haired guy with dog ears in weird red clothes.

"Who's that, Kagome-chan?" Eiji asked.

"That's what I should ask! What are you doing, Wench?! You should have been back by now, we have jewel shards to find!!" shouted Inuyasha.

Eiji blinked. This was Inuyasha? No wonder Kagome always looked so tired when she got back. He seemed like he was really hard to get along with, and really foul tempered. It was no surprise that she complained so much about him. Eiji can already tell that he really _is _a jerk, and he just met him.

"Kagome? Is this that Inuyasha person, nya?" Eiji asked.

"Yeah, that's him, alright." said Kagome with a sigh. 'Really. Why can't he leave me alone for once?'

"I can see why you're always so tired and stressed out when you get back, nya." Kagome just giggled.

"What's that supposed to mean?!! And who I am doesn't matter! Com on,

Wench!" shouted Inuyasha.

Eiji frowned. Who did he think he is, talking to her like that? He'd known that she complained about him never using her name, but he had never realized all that he used insults instead of names.

"Sit! You know my name, so _use _it!!" said Kagome.

Eiji snickered. 'It serves you right, nya! No one talks to a lady like that!" he said.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I'm Eiji Kikumaru, nya!" Eiji answered.

"What the hell do you think gives you the right to talk to me like that, you weirdo? And why are you always saying 'nya' like you're some kind of cat? It's stupid. Come on Bitch, it's time to go!! I can't believe you keep wasting your time here. Kikyo wouldn't ignore her duties like this. You're weak and worthless." said Inuyasha.

"Sit! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!!!!! You're so rude! Don't talk to people like that! You're so rude, impatient, and imature! I'm sick and tired of you acting so possessive and jealous when you're neither my brother nor my boyfriend! Especially when you're always running of to the clay replica of Kikyo whenever you get a sign of her presence! I'm not going back for five more days! And there's nothing you can do about it!" said Kagome.

"And I don't want to see you anywhere near Kagome again, nya! She'll go back through the well when she's ready!" said Eiji.

"Who do you think you are, telling me what to do like that?!" said Inuyasha.

"I told you, I'm Eiji Kikumaru! And I'm Kagome's boyfriend." said Eiji, as he wrapped his arms around Kagome.

"Bo-boyfriend?! But, but, I thought-" said Inuyasha.

"What? That you could have both me and Kikyo?" said Kagome, "I never knew that you were that stupid. I never felt that way about you. Besides, you should have realized earlier that I've always been more of a cat person. Now _leave._" Inuyasha ran off, his ears down. Kagome sighed then shook her head. Eiji just laughed lightly.

"I don't know why you ever have to go back there, Kagome. That Inuyasha person is impossible to get along with." said Eiji.

"I did break the jewel. Besides, my other friends are a lot nicer." said Kagome, "Koga even finally gave up on me and we're just friends now."

"That's good;" said Eiji, "otherwise Ochibi and I would need to get the rest of the regulars to help us steal you away."

Kagome grinned. "Yeah, and Shusuke would come up with a 'plan' for Inuyasha should he try to come after me."

"Of course! You're his friend, and his boyfriend Ryoma's cousin." said Eiji.

Kagome giggled. "I love you Eiji."

"I love you too, Kagome!" said Eiji. Then he leaned down for a kiss. Yes, Kagome was indeed more of a cat person.

**End of Chapter**


	2. Deidara Naruto

Sasori: Shouldn't you have posted the ones you have a written rough draft for before this one?

Yoruko: Probably. Though I figured that I would put priority on this one because it was a request.

Itachi: What does that have to do with anything?

Yoruko: How often do authors actually get reviews? Especially me?

Itachi: …

Yoruko: Exactly. So if I actually get a request for a pairing for a series of oneshots that I have posted, I make it a priority compared to other possibilities for that series of oneshots.

Sasori: You mean an award of sorts?

Yoruko: Precisely.

Sasori: What if you get multiple requests for different pairings?

Yoruko: Then the most asked for pairing or the one I like most will win. Or the one that I already have an idea for. Disclaimer please, Itachi.

Itachi: Yoruko doesn't own anything you recognize in her fanfiction.

Pairing: Kagome/Deidara (from Naruto)

Song: My Girl's Ex Boyfriend

**My Girl's Would-Be Ex-Boyfriend**

Kagome walked through the forest, reminiscing. She still couldn't believe everything that had happened to her. One day, Kikyo had joined the group. Not that Kagome minded. She could deal with her; it wasn't like she hated her. Besides, Kagome cared Inuyasha, and knew that Kikyo being there would make him happy. Kagome also thought that Inuyasha might possibly love her for her. Inuyasha had been furious when she had revealed that she'd figured out that she would be forced to return to her time for good once the quest was over. The major shocker had come when the quest was over. Inuyasha had mated with Kikyo. He only had her around for a replacement and to find jewel shards. She had been broken hearted at this. Broken hearted, but not surprised- he would 'subtly' flirt with or- she suspected- attempt to seduce Sango, and all but openly flirted with Ayame.

Because of his anger at the idea of her being gone for good, Inuyasha had destroyed the well long before the last battle with Naraku. Kagome was been afraid that that would happen, so she hadn't been surprised. But she was still worried. Kagome knew that she didn't belong in this time- not permanently. Also, the well had existed in the future- it no longer existing in the past would change the future. But the result of his rash actions didn't come until after the jewel was put back together. Kagome was from the future- she didn't belong in the Feudal Era. But the well had been the only way for her to get back to her own time. So she had been given a second chance- she had been sent to another world.

When she woke up in the other world, she had some basic knowledge of it courtesy of the jewel. She knew that she was in a place known as the Shinobi Continent, home to the Elemental Nations. She also knew about ninja, hidden villages, and jutsu. She was found by an unusual kid with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. It sounds like a semi-normal hair and eye coloring, and it is somewhat. But that wasn't why he was unusual. No, it was his cheerful, optimistic personality and the fact that he's obviously the vessel for a demon. She knew that that had to be the case. He felt a little bit like Naraku does if you take away the evil and malevolent tint to his aura. In return for helping Naruto handle the Kyuubi, she was granted a place to stay in Konoha and number of friends willing to teach her ninjutsu and genjutsu. This was because through Naruto and her friendship with him she made a number of friends. She had found that she not only already had a natural chakra reserve, but a fairly big one- huge compared to the average kunoichi, supposedly.

One day she had been walking in the forest- just like now. It was this very one, in fact. She often wandered around Fire Country; she found it a nice way to relax. That was when she had met him. He had been passing through at the time. He had stumbled on the clearing that she was resting in, scattered with light cuts and bruises. She got up from the rock she was sitting on and went over to him. She had recognized who he must have been- she had learned about the Akatsuki, after all- but she hadn't cared. There was no proof in her mind that even if the organization had ill intent the same could be said of its members. Plus, she believed that everyone deserves a chance. She healed him. She remembered it like it was yesterday. She noticed that he was quite handsome- long blonde hair- part of which was pulled up into a ponytail- with his bangs side-swept so that it covered one eye, and his silver eyes. After healing him, she led him over to the rock she had been sitting on and made him sit down. She offered him something to eat, and he accepted it with a mumbled 'thanks' then was quiet for a while. Soon, he spoke up.

"Why did you help me, un?" he asked quietly, "You must know who I am."

"That's not true. I can tell by the cloak that you're part of Akatsuki, but that's all. I don't know you, we've never met. I learned a long time ago that things aren't always what they seem. So I don't judge people before I know them if I can- I do my best to give them a chance." she said.

He stared at her, surprised. 'I've never met anyone like her before. Is she an angel? But even though she doesn't look it to most, she seems sad. I wonder why? You'd think that no one could bring themselves to harm her.' It was true, she looked like an angel. She was gorgeous with her long, dark blue- almost black- hair and violet eyes. "…Deidara." he said quietly.

Kagome looked up at him. "I'm Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. It's nice to meet you, Deidara."

The two of them had hit it off instantly after that. They met often. It didn't take long for what had started off as a faint spark, barely noticeable, to become a flame. Anyone who saw the two together could see that they had fallen in love. And indeed, she was very good for him- for she provided not only him but the salvageable members of Akatsuki an alternate choice, a chance for redemption and to start anew. Especially Deidara, though. Before he met her, he was indifferent towards most things besides his art. His experience that led him to leave Iwa and as a missing-nin had made him jaded. But Kagome had shown him what he was missing. Even if he hadn't fallen in love with her, he would always be grateful.

When they realized that they were in love, it hadn't taken them long to confess. When he told her that he loved her, she had pulled him into a hug, saying that she loved him too. In response he had just grinned and pulled her into a kiss. A year or so later, they got tired of being apart so much. So Kagome talked the Hokage into making peace with Akatsuki. Making it possible for Deidara to move to Konoha. She had even helped Tsunade discover a file that proved that the Uchiha massacre was actually a mission given to Itachi by the council- he bugged Deidara, but Kagome still thought that he was a nice guy.

Suddenly, arms wrapped around Kagome's waist, snapping her out of her reverie.

"Hello, beautiful." said the figure.

Kagome smiled. "Deidara."

"What're you thinking about, un?" Deidara asked.

"Nothing in particular- just reminiscing." said Kagome.

Deidara grinned, knowing exactly what Kagome meant. He still remembered how they met as if it had happened just yesterday. He pulled Kagome closer, resting his chin on the top of her head. Deidara didn't think that he would ever get over how lucky he had gotten. In spite of Kagome's work on getting him to stop thinking badly of himself, sometimes he still couldn't help but think that he didn't deserve her. Deidara would be the first to admit that he had been a mess when he had first met Kagome- something that Sasori, his best friend, would be the first to agree with. That Inuyasha character must have been even dumber than Inuzuka or Uzumaki, who weren't always the brightest cookies.

Suddenly, they sensed something, and came apart, standing next to each other. Then they saw it- a red blur. Kagome groaned. She'd know that blur anywhere. It was her first serious crush, Inuyasha. She couldn't believe that he was here. It was starting to look like this was just a time that Kagome had never been to before. She sighed. Would she never be able to live in peace without interference and just be happy? Deidara, on the other hand, had a sneaking suspicion as to why he was here. He tensed, luckily Kagome didn't notice- she was too busy wearily keeping an eye on Inuyasha.

'Good.' thought Deidara, 'It looks like the ninja training she received has become instinctual.'

He still couldn't believe that Inu-teme's brother Sesshomaru, who Kagome said she thought had hated humans, was the first and only one to not only think of training her so she would be able to defend herself but actually bothered to teach her to defend herself. Had the monk and slayer really considered Kagome a friend yet took the risk that they'd always be able to protect or save her? All fighters or warriors ought to know that things happen and that presuming that they would always be able to protect or save someone who couldn't defend themselves is stupid, and often deadly. Kagome had to have incredible luck to actually be alive. He snapped himself out of that line of thought with an unnoticeable shudder. He wouldn't go down that route. Kagome was still alive, and that was all there was too it. He wouldn't bother upsetting himself with morbid thoughts of where he'd be without her.

"Kagome! Get the hell away from him!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Why should I? He's my boyfriend." Kagome said.

"Boyfriend? Miroku and the runt were always yelling at me about how I was a 'stupid, insensitive jerk for hurting you like that' and 'how could you possibly not be able to see that Kagome had been in love with you for so long' and 'how could I pick Kikyo over her'. I realized that they were right... so here I am." Inuyasha ranted/lectured.

Kagome rose an eyebrow. Did he really expect her to believe that? She only saw him as a friend now, and she doubted that he was telling the truth. If he wasn't lying, it wasn't the whole truth. He'd barely had an interest in her as a friend, yet alone had any romantic interest in her- except as replacement for Kikyo back before Kikyo 'came back'. He'd only been worried about her ever because he would have felt guilty if she got hurt or killed and it was what he saw as his fault.

Inuyasha fumed when his words didn't bring her running to him. Even is she was dating this Blondie, there was no way she could resist him. He opened her arms as if inviting her into an embrace.

"Well? Come here already- you've been waiting for this for years, haven't you?" Inuyasha demanded.

Deidara scowled. Who did this guy think he was, trying to boss _his_ girl around like that? She was his girlfriend and yet not even he bossed her around. He would never boss anyone around- it just wasn't his style. Plus, the fools in the village- and fools that weren't from Konoha that they were acquainted with had learned long ago that one of the worst things you could do where Kagome was concerned was treat her like an object or prize or try to boss her around and tell her what to do. She only listened to Tsunade because she respected her. Even then, she ignored Tsunade if she didn't agree with her. If this mutt didn't watch his mouth, then he would find himself even more acquainted with his art then he is with the ground.

"Sit! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!" Kagome exclaimed, "How _dare _you! What right do you have to tell me what to do? The meek girl that let you boss her around no matter how much it bugged or upset her is long gone, Inuyasha! I'm sick and tired of your crap!"

Inuyasha fumed as he made his way out of his latest hole. "Wench! What was that for? And what do you mean, what right do I have? You're my woman!"

"Like hell I am! What about Kikyo?" Kagome said.

"She's gone anyways, and not as good as you. Who cares about her?" said Inuyasha.

"What about Sango and Ayame? Or Kagura? You seemed to like them all just as much. It wasn't like Miroku or Kouga would ever clean up their acts where they're concerned anyways. I'm sure that if not one of them then some other woman would be happy to be your tool." Kagome countered.

"They're not you." said Inuyasha, "Now stop being stubborn and come on already!"

"Like hell! I'm happy here! Leave me alone, Inuyasha! You ruined your last chance with me the moment that you broke the well! That's the only reason that I was lucky enough to end up here- your stupidity led to me being given a second chance to be happy." Kagome replied.

"That's it! Stop being stubborn and playing hard to get and come here already, or I'll come to you and drag you out of here!" Inuyasha said, starting to stomp his way over to the couple.

That was the last straw for Deidara. Obviously, Kagome was over him, and didn't want to go with him. Not only that, but she was proving that she intends to stick by him. This made Deidara happy, ecstatic even. Though that can wait for later. This baka was making him madder by the second. He quickly took action, stepping in front of Kagome before Inuyasha could take more than a couple of steps towards her.

"Get out of my way, Blondie!" yelled Inuyasha.

"The name's Deidara, un! And no way!" Deidara retorted.

"I said get out of my way!" Inuyasha growled.

"And I said no!" Deidara said, "Now that we know what we said, how about you _get lost_ and leave Kagome the hell alone? She said that she didn't want to go with you, un."

"She's lying- she's head over heals for me." Inuyasha said.

Deidara snorted in disbelief, but in the back of his mind, a part of him was afraid that what he mutt said was at least partly true. Could she really not be completely over the mutt? The heart did work in weird ways- it had to if she had fallen for him, a former bomber terrorist and a current member of the Akatsuki.

Kagome squeezed Deidara's hand from behind to show her appreciation and support. She knew that he sometimes lacked confidence. Then she took a deep breath in preparation to give a verbal lashing and glared her death glare- which at times could put even Sesshomaru's to shame- at Inuyasha.

"HOW DARE YOU? YOU INSENSITIVE BASTARD! DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! I STOPPED TAKING CRAP LIKE THAT FROM ANY ONE OR ANY THING A LONG TIME AGO! I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE, INU_BAKA_! I LOVE DEIDARA! NOW GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I SIT YOU STRAIGHT THROUGH THE OTHER END OF THE PLANET! IF I EVER SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN, I'M LETTING DEIDARA USE YOU AS PRACTICE FOR HIS ART! YOU GOT IT?"

Inuyasha winced. He'd forgotten what a set of lungs Kagome had. (AN: How? You'd figure that she'd yelled at him enough where he was the most aware. I guess that he's just that much of a baka.)

"Besides," said Deidara, "It's your own fault that this happened, mutt. The zombie chick, Kikyo, left you, didn't she? And since you didn't have Kagome to cry to and use a replacement, you tried for all sorts of women, I bet- and you finally realized what you've been missing out on. But you know what? Your loss was my gain- I saw right from the start what a gem she is. I love her, we're happy, and I'll never let go as long as she'll have me. I will thank you, though, because if it wasn't for you, then I'd be even worse off than you are in general, and unlike you, I have at least some manners."

Inuyasha winced and walked off, quiet for once. Blondie was right- it was all his fault. If it wasn't for him, he would be as happy as Blondie obviously is. As he walked away, he took one last longing look back. Only to turn his head back to where he was going when he saw that Kagome was hugging Deidara.

"Thank you, Deidara. That means so much to me. More than you know." said Kagome.

"Think nothing of it, Kagome-chan." Deidara said. Then, making a split-second decision, he knelt to the ground and pulled a small velvet box with a ring from it. "Kagome, you mean the world to me. You cared about me and saved me when no one else did. Will you marry me?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes." she whispered, as Deidara put the ring on her finger then got back up and held her.

Deidara grinned. "You've just made me the happiest man in the world. I love you, Kagome Higurashi."

"And I love you, Deidara."

'Yep. This is all thanks to my girl's mutt of an almost-ex.' Deidara thought, swooping in for a kiss.

**Owari**

Yoruko: I accept requests. If the guy or the series the guy is from is one I don't know very well, I don't know the series at all, or I either don't like the guy or don't like it when he's paired with Kagome, I can't make any guarantees.


	3. Genesis Rhapsodos FFVII

Yoruko: I think that this is the first one-shot for this pairing- and only the second case of this pairing that I know of. Which is a pity. Any readers out there who like FFVII, I'd love to see more of this pairing even if it's only a oneshot. Consider it a challenge. ^.^

x-over: Final Fantasy VII (more specifically, Crisis Core)

Pairing: Kagome Higurashi/Genesis Rhapsodos

Song: Love Story by Tailor Swift

**Love Story**

They were young when they first met. It was their freshman year of high school. She had turned sixteen just that day. She had wanted to spend the day celebrating with her family- it was a Saturday so she was perfectly able to- then have a small party to celebrate with her friends the next day. But her friends wouldn't have it; they dragged her to the dance- the second one their school had held that year.

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights see the party the ball-gowns_

_See you make your way across the room and say hello_

She had been sitting alone at a table by the door when she spotted him leaning against a wall. She had recognized him immediately- he was in her class, he was the one who not only was disliked or ignored by most of the school but had refused to wear the proper uniform. Instead, he wore a black lined with silver uniform (Think of Kurama's uniform from the anime _Yuyu Hakusho)_ and even always wore a red leather trench coat over it. In spite of this blatant disregard for the rules, the teachers left him alone since he got good grades and didn't cause trouble. Just when she had spotted him, he glanced her way and their eyes met. At that instant, two things happened.

One, she knew what the feeling she got from him whenever she was around him meant- he wasn't a normal human. Two- she felt an instant connection, one that she knew he felt too. he held their eye contact for a moment then made his way towards her. She took the time to take in his appearance and noticed how handsome he was, with his shoulder-length red hair and blue eyes that reminded her of aquamarines. As always, his ear was pierced with his single earring that was reminiscent of a mini-dagger or a metal arrowhead. She also noticed that even the dress shirt of his suit was black, and that the look suited him.

"Hello." he had said when he reached her.

"Hello. My name's Kagome Higurashi. And you are?"

"I'm Genesis Rhapsodos." he answered. 'I can already tell that she's very different compared to other girls- especially those of this time. Plus, she has an unusual aura around her and is very beautiful.'

"It's nice to meet you, Genesis." said Kagome.

"The pleasure is mine." Genesis said as he kissed her hand, making her blush.

Seeing her reaction, Genesis couldn't help but smirk a little. Though, if she noticed she ignored it.

_Little did I know_

_That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase begging you Romeo please don't go_

_And I said_

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes_

She had been pleasantly surprised when he not only sat next to her in class Monday but asked her to join him for lunch and gave her a small belated birthday present. Like at the dance, they had talked about everything and nothing. By the end of the week, they were the best of friends. They even knew the other's secret- that Kagome had the same abilities as a genuine miko and travels 500 years into the past on a regular basis using the Bone Eater's Well and that Genesis is from the future but is stuck in her time. She even knew about Shinra and SOLDIER. he had a bit of an attitude, but Genesis was a good guy. They got along, and she liked him. She always appreciated how he had been appalled and angry when he learned that in a fight her only means of defending herself was a bow and arrow or relying on others to protect her. He had insisted on she let him train her from there on out.

In fact, one day while they were taking a break, Hojo showed up. Apparently, Yuka had claimed that Kagome had wanted to go on a date with him. When Kagome had answered yes to Genesis's question of if Hojo was 'the idiot who won't take a hint', and he asked why she hadn't tried the blunt approach only to hear that she had, he had blown up at Hojo. True to his style, Genesis had been blunt to the point of being harsh and spared Hojo no mercy. It didn't help that Hojo had thought that she was his girlfriend. Once upon a time, she would have usually at least pretended to wish it could finally be broken to him so that he finally got the message more gently. But she didn't care anymore. Her friends, luckily enough, understood once she explained that she had never been even mildly interested in Hojo. In fact, they had felt sheepish and ashamed that they had kept trying to set her up with him when she had been against it.  
Though, they seemed mostly embarrassed because Genesis had said that if they thought that Hojo was so great, then one of them should date him.

It had only taken them two weeks to fall in love. A month after they met, they had confessed their feelings for one another and became a couple. She had never been happier. Her grandpa hadn't been happy at first but with help from her mother she had remedied that. It helped that in the end, he just wanted her happy and Genesis not only made Kagome happy but was nicer and more polite than Inuyasha. Her friends were convinced that Genesis was wrong for her and wouldn't leave her alone. But she ignored them, what they thought didn't matter. He wanted to leave it as friendship so she wouldn't estrange herself from her friends and family but she didn't let him leave._ So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes_

_Escape this town for a little while_

_Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything to me I was begging you Romeo, please don't go_

Other than telling her family and her friends ending up finding out, they kept their relationship quiet. They cared too much about each other to let society or Kagome's friends tear them apart. Therefore to most they appeared to simply be really good friend. Though that didn't mean that Inuyasha got along with Genesis, of course.

_And I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me they're trying to tell me how I feel_

_This love is difficult but it's real_

_Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

Eventually he started occasionally joining her on her journeys in Feudal Japan. Kagome had been ecstatic; it meant that she could spend more time with him, after all. Shippo had loved Genesis. Genesis, in turn, came to view Shippo as his son. it was so cute, seeing those two together.

At first, they hadn't told the others Genesis' story, nor did they plan to. He had felt that they didn't need to know his story or just how far into the future he was from. She respected his opinion, so they kept it a secret. Their friends hadn't even suspected anything.

Until one day, a demon had been overpowering her and Genesis had been forced to use a materia to cast the firaga spell to kill it and save her because he knew that he wouldn't have made it to her in time. At that point, the metaphorical cat was obviously out of the bag, so they told her friends everything- about him being from even farther into the future than Kagome, about the experiments performed on him, and about both Shinra and SOLDIER. They even admitted that Kagome had purified the Jenova cells because they were starting to have a negative effect on him, though the only difference was no clones even if he had wanted them and he would no longer need to worry about the degradation.

Shippo had taken it really well; he just thought that Genesis was even cooler. Miroku and Sesshomaru didn't treat him any differently, as it didn't change who he was. Sango and Inuyasha's reactions had shocked her. Sango had been cold and more formal towards him, it was clear that she didn't trust him. As for Inuyasha… if he had only disliked Genesis before, he outright hated him now. They started occasionally splitting up into groups of two or three at Sesshomaru's suggestion. It was a smart call- at this point in time, it was essential that they gather as many stray shards as they could as fast as possible. Luckily this was possible because Kikyo, who turned out to not be Kagome's incarnation, occasionally joined the group and Rin could apparently see the shards too. Kagome and Genesis had also taken to researching ways for either Genesis or both Kagome and Genesis could travel back and forth between his time and hers.

Kagome and Genesis had always thought that nothing could keep them apart. Even if they were separated, they would find their way back to each other. They had promised to be together forever. But their happiness was short lived. Inuyasha had found a way to force Genesis back to his own time- without Kagome. When she moved to follow him, Sango held her back. There was nothing she could do. Sesshomaru had been checking on his lands and Miroku was visiting Mushin at the time. So all she could do was call out his name as Shippo asked Inuyasha why.

And Inuyasha's answer to Shippo? 'He was keeping Kagome from her shard detector duties.' Sango and Kikyo had both agreed that he needed to go. Shippo ran into her arms crying, shouting that he hated them. When Sesshomaru returned and noticed Shippo and Kagome's moods, he asked them what had happened, and where Genesis was. The only reply had been for Kagome(Who saw him as a brother) to run into his arms crying. he had only wrapped his arms around her, glared at Inuyasha, and asked him what he had done. Miroku had hit Inuyasha over the head with his staff and had refused to speak to Sango for a week. Both had been angry with Inuyasha, more so than even Shippo, because they knew just how much Genesis meant to Kagome and just how much what Inuyasha did hat hurt her. She made up with the three, but things were never the same between her and Inuyasha again.

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town and I said_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head I don't know what to think_

_You knelt to the ground pulled out a ring and said_

_Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story just say yes_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

Ever since that day, Kagome researched to find a way to Genesis's time more than ever. Kagome also always wore the blue leather jacket that Genesis had given her. She also trained every morning and night no matter what. Kagome also started to insist that she only go to the Feudal Era on weekends or breaks from school. Inuyasha hadn't been happy, but she didn't care anymore. The only reason she had ever even started searching for shards in the first place was because she had been the one to break the jewel. Once the jewel was finished and Naraku dead, Kagome wished for those who suffered because of Naraku or the jewel itself to find happiness, then said goodbye to her friends. In her time the well's magic was either dying or becoming dormant. She had promised her friends and her family, she would pick her family- they were good people, and she was lucky to have them.

Kagome sighed as she sat near a tree. She missed Genesis. It had been far too long since she'd seen him. She still remembered their junior prom. Unlike the dance they met at, she had had a wonderful time. She had enjoyed every minute spent with Genesis, and was never bored if they weren't doing anything. She also had graduated from high school by this point. Plus, her grandfather had passed away. Kagome wasn't planning on going to college yet even though it had been two and a half years since she had graduated high school- she needed time to think and figure things out.

"Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return."

Kagome knew that line… and that voice. And was shocked at what she saw. There was Genesis, standing there with his black clothes and red coat, the same as always. Kagome had never expected that she would see him again. She stood up.

"Genesis?" she asked, "Are you… really back?"

Genesis smirked. "You didn't honestly expect that silly puppy to manage to keep me away, did you?" he said, "Besides, I couldn't very well leave the woman I love all alone, now could I?"

"Genesis…"

Genesis took Kagome into his arms. He had missed her greatly. He had been enraged when he arrived back in Midgar and what Inuyasha had done fully sink in. How dare the foolish puppy try to keep him from Kagome?

"I missed you, Kagome. More than you'll ever know."

"I missed you too. I was… starting to think that I'd never see you again." she said, her head on his shoulder.

Genesis's eyes softened. "I'm sorry that I took so long." he said.

Kagome smiled. "It's okay, I understand. Besides… you did come back, in the end that's all that matters."

Genesis smiled. That was one of the reasons he loved her- she was so kind and understanding, yet fierce when angry or annoyed. he smirked mentally. No doubt once Kagome got over her shock and sorrow at their separation there had been hell to pay for Inuyasha. And that wasn't even accounting for Shippo, Miroku, and Sesshomaru- who all saw her as family. Inuyasha better hope that he never runs into him or Angeal- Genesis had yet to pay him back for what he did and Angeal had vowed to teach him a lesson about honor. Speaking of which…

"Kagome, do you remember how you wanted to meet my friends?" Genesis asked. Kagome nodded. "You'll be able to- once I was back in my time, I found a way for us to travel back and forth between my time and this one at will."

"That's nice," said Kagome with a smile, "they sound like nice people."

Genesis chuckled. Only Kagome could think such about someone like Sephiroth- and many found Angeal intimidating by description alone. "Sephiroth has his moments." he said.

Suddenly, he kneeled, pulling a velvet box out of his pocket. "Kagome Higurashi, you mean everything to me. I love you more than life itself. Will you marry me?"

Kagome's eyes widened slightly in surprise at first. Then she smiled again, her eyes shining with love. She was surprised and ecstatic at the same time- she had never expected him to propose- not so soon at any rate.

"Of course I'll marry you. I love you too, Genesis Rhapsodos."

Genesis smiled widely. He had never been happier in his life. He held her closer and leaned his head towards hers, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. After a few moment, they pulled apart.

"Come on," he said, "let's go talk to your family."

Kagome smiled gently. "Sure."

Then they walked back to the house, hand in hand. Kagome couldn't help but think to herself happily that she had gotten her happily ever after after all.

**Owari**


	4. BB Death Note

L: Shouldn't you be doing one of your request pairing?

Yoruko: Probably.

L: Then why aren't you?

Yoruko: This is the only other one that I already had planned.

Matt: That makes sense.

Yoruko: Which game are you playing?

Matt: Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core.

Yoruko: That's a cool game.

Disclaimer: Yoruko Rhapsodos owns nothing in this fan-fic that you recognize.

Crossover: Death Note

Pairing: Kagome/BB, previous Kagome/Bankotsu

Song: None

**Divine Intervention**

It's been around four and a half years since Kagome fell down the well. Just a year since she had graduated from high school- somehow managing to stay at the top of the class. Between seven and nine months since her quest in Feudal Japan came to an end. Four months since she decided that before going to college she would travel to see some of the world and figure out what she wanted to do with her life. She also needed to get away from the shrine. All of this brought her to where she was now- Los Angeles, California; also known as LA.

Kagome had always known that the well would close. She just didn't belong in the Feudal Era. Besides, even if she loved Inuyasha, if a relationship between the two of them could ever even work it would never last. The two of them just didn't get along. They fought too much, and Inuyasha had tended to hurt her too much. Not to mention the fact that she could never be sure that he really loved her for her and didn't just see a copy of or a replacement for Kikyo. But as things actually were, if Kagome ever had any feelings for him in the romantic sense in the first place, it had only been a brief crush or lingering feelings of affection that Kikyo had felt.

No, if she ever had anything even remotely romantic with someone from the Feudal Era, it was with Bankotsu.

She had found him at a grave he had made for his friends one day. He had even lost Jakotsu, who had been killed by Renkotsu so he could get his shard. Renkotsu had then been killed by Naraku when he attempted to make a deal with him. She had knelt alongside him and prayed for his friends, and then they talked. They kept running into each other after that, and kept growing closer. He even eventually joined the group. But it wasn't meant to be. He had already died, after all. Not that she cared. He was alive at the moment- as flesh and blood. She had realized that they weren't meant to be only after he was gone. He had been mortally wounded saving her from a demon that was about to attack her from behind. he knew that it was over for him, so he had given her his jewel shard to keep it from Naraku. She'd been sad, but she was over it now. She knew he was happy now, resting in peace with his friends.

Flashback

They'd been attacked by a group of youkai again. Even Kagome, who had received training from Sesshomaru in return for helping him with Rin, was fighting. Bankotsu had helped train her too, of course. She was so absorbed in her fighting she didn't notice when one of the youkai snuck behind her.

"Kagome! Look out!" Bankotsu shouted.

She turned around but it was too late. She brought up her sword and waited for the blow. But it never came. She had closed her eyes- only to open them when not only did the expected impact never happened, but she felt blood (Not her own) splatter her face. To her horror, there was Bankotsu. He had saved her, but was fatally wounded by the youkai right as he struck it down.

"Bankotsu!" she cried, taking him into her arms.

"You're alright… that's good." Bankotsu had said.

"But your not." Kagome pointed out sadly.

"Yeah… the bastard got me good. but it was worth if you're safe." he said.

"Just hold on… I'll heal you."

But he wouldn't let her. "Don't waste your energy. We both know it's too late. I'm just a zombie of sorts anyway… remember?"

"But…"

"It's okay, alright? It's my time to go. Besides, Jakotsu's waiting for me. Just… take my jewel shard. I don't want the spider monkey getting it. And I want you to have my companion." Bankotsu said, handing her his jewel shard.

She took it and put it with the rest. "I understand." she said.

"Do one more thing for me?" he asked.

"Just name it." she said.

"Give me… one last kiss?" he requested.

She smiled sadly. "Of course." she said, leaning down.

When she pulled away, he put his hand on her cheek. "Kagome… please don't cry for me. If only… we'd met… when I was still alive. Then things… might have been different."

His hand fell and his head leaned back, eyes closed.

"Bankotsu? Bankotsu? No…"

Kagome!" said a voice.

She turned. It was Miroku.

"Miroku…" she said.

The perverted but brother-like monk took her into his arms and held her as she cried, for once not trying anything. He knew how much Bankotsu had meant to her. Out of their group, the only other ones who did more than tolerate Bankotsu and understood Kagome's feelings had been Shippo and Kirara. So he had felt that it was his job to comfort her.

End Flashback

Kagome snapped out of her memories only to end up bumping into someone. But to her surprise, said someone caught her before she could fall to the ground. She looked up at said person. It was a man, around her age. He had longer than normal and slightly messy black hair (Think L's hair, only a little less messy) and red eyes. he was wearing jeans a slightly baggy long-sleeved black shirt, and black sneakers.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you." Kagome said.

"It's fine. I'm sure you didn't mean to. Are you all right, Higurashi-san?" the man replied.

"I'm fine. And please, call me Kagome." she said, not realizing yet that he somehow knew her name even without being informed.

"Very well, Kagome-san then. It's good that you're okay. I'm BB, by the way. But you may call me Rue if you prefer."

"BB? And how do you know my name, anyway?" she asked.

"It's short for Beyond Birthday. And I know your name because I was born with shinigami's eyes, enabling me to see a person's name and life-span floating over their head." he said, expecting her to freak out.

Only to be disappointed. "Shinigami are real after all, huh? Can you tell me about them, BB? I've never met one, so I don't know anything about them." she said.

Not only was she not even remotely freaked out or disturbed, she didn't seem surprised in the slightest. He would have to get to know her. Maybe she could make the last of his time more interesting.

"There's a café nearby. Why don't we eat lunch there so we can trade stories in a more comfortable location?" BB suggested.

"Trade stories?" Kagome asked.

"I would like to know what a girl from Japan your age is doing in a place like LA by herself and why she acts like my eyes are perfectly normal." BB explained.

Kagome didn't know why, but even though there was definitely something about this strange man who is obviously very intelligent she knew what she could trust him.

"All right. My story's kind of long and complicated anyway." she said. 'Luckily he doesn't seem like the type to send me to a mental asylum.'

They walked to the café side by side, chatting about this and that. Mostly about their interests, friends, and in Kagome's case family. They found that they had a surprising amount of common interests, such as preference in art, music, TV shows, movies, books, manga, and comics. Finally, they reached the counter.

"May I take your order?" asked the man behind the counter.

"I'll have a mocha latte, a roast beef sandwich on sourdough, and a jar of strawberry jam." said BB.

I'll have a large cherry coke, a turkey BLT on sourdough, and a slice of Godiva triple chocolate cheesecake." said Kagome.

Soon they had their order and headed to a booth to sit down. Once BB had his order, he took the jar of jam and started to eat it straight out of the jar with his fingers. Seeing he was having trouble, Kagome put his sandwich and drink on her tray.

"Thank you. It would have been difficult to eat my jam while holding that." said BB.

"No problem. I take it you like jam?" Kagome said.

"Jam is the main part of my diet." BB said, "You don't find it strange?"

"Not at all. My friend Inuyasha rarely if ever ate anything other than instant ramen once he discovered it."

"Ah. So do you want to go first or shall I?" said BB.

Kagome sipped her soda before answering. "I'll go first. On my 15th birthday I got pulled down a well located on the shrine I live at with my mom, brother, and grandpa by a youkai- or demon- called Mistress Centipede. Instead of falling and ending up hitting the bottom of the well and getting hurt, there was a blue glow. While in the glow I managed to get Mistress Centipede away from me. I ended up 500 years in the past in Feudal Japan. To make a very long story at least a little shorter, I discovered that I had had a legendary 'magical' jewel called the Shikon no Tama, or the Jewel of Four Souls, that can grant either great power or a wish, and that I have the holy powers of a miko, or shrine maiden. I accidentally broke the jewel retrieving it from a crow demon, so I ended up traveling through Feudal Japan in order to put it back together. I traveled with a hanyou- or half demon- named Inuyasha who was in love with the miko who previously had the jewel and was supposedly my incarnation, an orphaned fox demon kit named Shippo, a perverted monk named Miroku, a female taijiya- or demon slayer- named Sango and Kirara, Sango's two-tailed cat demon companion. We eventually found that we had a rival in our quest- an evil human-turned-hanyou named Naraku who when he was the human bandit Onigumo had loved Kikyo- the previous guardian of the jewel- as well. Later on we were joined by Inuyasha's half-brother, a full-blooded dog demon named Sesshomaru, his toad demon servant Jaken, his ward Rin, and Bankotsu- a mercenary who had been brought back to life by Naraku. After the jewel was complete and Kikyo was a living human instead of a copy of the real thing made of clay, graveyard soil, and Kikyo's ashes and soul, I was sent back to this time for good with no more access to a way to travel back and forth through time. I needed to get away from the shrine and I needed to figure out what to do with myself, so now that I've not only graduated high school, finished the quest, and am 19, I decided that I needed to and would see the world."

"I see. After handling youkai and the like in Feudal Japan, you knew that there would be very little in this time that you can't handle." said BB. 'What an interesting girl. Not many would take responsibility and put the jewel back together or even work so that they didn't always need to be protected, as it's obvious was what she did by the way she holds herself.'

"Exactly. So how about you?" said Kagome.

"I was born with the eyes of a Shinigami, allowing me to see peoples' real names and their remaining life-span over their heads in red. When I was a toddler I was orphaned and ended up at an unusual orphanage called Wammy's. I befriended a fellow genius who only eats sugary foods and looks like me named L Lawliet. When we were nearly preteens he became a detective. Now he's famous as the mysterious super-sleuth named L. Back at the orphanage we were seen as rivals since we were the two smartest kids. We were friends, but Lawliet was so indifferent that eventually being know as 'B' which stood in their eyes for not Beyond but Backup… I eventually that place full of genius and unusually talented children as a prison. Lawliet's a nice enough guy, but his cold indifferent mixed as being seen as his clone… I left. I ditched the place intending to make my mark, make Lawliet react..."

"In short, you left the place considered as your home for freedom and to beat the famous L at his own game." Kagome stated.

BB was shocked now. She understood him and feelings and reasoning as well… No one else ever had or had ever even tried. Had that been what she went through in issues regarding or involving Kikyo?

"Exactly. There were those who tried to hide it, but they all either feared me at least a little or didn't care at all whether I even existed or whether I lived or died. Not that I cared what they thought- I'll freely admit that I'm somewhat psychotic and a sadist. So at first I found their reactions to me amusing and I enjoyed creeping out- I took great satisfaction in provoking those who either had an especially amusing reaction or were harder to unnerve. But they grew… tiring by the time I left a few months ago. Most avoided me like the plague."

"You have a plan I take it? If you've been away for months then surely you know what you'll do now even if you didn't when you left." Kagome said.

"If I was seen as second best even though I'm as smart as L- even though he's little if any better of me, then I'll just have to become the world's greatest criminal to beat the world's greatest detective."

"What do you plan to do?"

"There will be four victims. Each one will have a certain number of wara ningyou that represent or hint at the number of remaining victims. All three victims would die the day they get killed anyways."

"And the fourth?"

"you're looking at him."

"Do you really want to die, BB?" Kagome asked.

BB shook his head. "No." he said, "But then, no one ever said being a criminal is easy."

"Why don't you become a detective yourself? What better way to best someone at their own game than to become an actual rival in their profession and either become better than them or to achieve something first? You can even take cases linked to the magical and supernatural. All the while you can keep tabs on L. Then when there's a case of epic proportions that even L will have difficulty with, you can swoop in and beat him to the punch." Kagome suggested.

BB blinked. He had never thought of that. Kagome was really something. She was smart, talented, and had a great personality. Not to mention the fact that she was beautiful. She had long black hair reminiscent of a raven, and dark blue eyes like the night sky. She wasn't skinny or overweight either. Plus she had a really good idea. He would definitely have to get to know her better.

A year later

It had been a year since BB and Kagome met. BB had become a semi-famous detective known as Rue Ryuzaki who tended to appear to specialize in the supernatural at times. Kagome became his partner and assistant. Kagome's family's reactions upon meeting BB had been hilarious. In BB's opinion, anyway. Her grandfather, upon seeing his eyes, claimed that he was a demon and tried- unsuccessfully, of course- to purify him. Souta was star-struck, saying that he was cooler than Inuyasha, and ecstatic that he finally had someone to talk to about manga, anime, and American comic books. Her mother's reaction? She had blinked then made a funny face when he introduced himself and said "It's nice to meet you, Mai-san." without her telling him her name that he chuckled. Plus, Kagome and BB were closer than ever, which was saying a lot. Especially considering the fact that they had been close ever since they met and that BB had never really been close to anyone, except maybe L and Matt. According to BB, Near was worse than L and Mello had a bad temper. Matt, however, had been a good kid, and the only one who BB found truly sensible. Plus he had been the only one who definitely saw BB for himself. After all, while L simply hid a lot of his emotions Near didn't really seem to even have them and Mello was so ill tempered that when invoked he didn't think all that clearly. Though it was partially Near's fault, he ought to know better than to provoke Mello by now.

Kagome had been right. L had ignored most of the cases that seemed to be supernatural in nature. So Rue Ryuzaki quickly rose up the ranks. Though, it seemed like it would still have happened even if they hadn't taken so many supernatural cases. Recently, there had been a suspiciously high number of people dying of heart attacks. L was already in Japan to find the killer, know on the internet as Kira. So they returned to Japan once they finished the case in France that they were working on. Of course, they took the flight from England and while they were there warned Near, Mello, and Matt to be ready to head to Japan incase they were needed since they were L's successors.

A while later

Kagome and BB were in the hall of the hotel that was right on the floor L was located at. They were close to the door, and were talking.

"Are you sure you want to be in on this one?" BB asked.

"Rue, you saw L's confrontation with Kira. You were with me on the Funland Bus. You saw what happened to Misora-san on our way hear and to the FBI agents. I won't sit back and let you risk your life alone. I can't be left by myself again…" Kagome said, the last part was said more quietly.

"Kagome…" BB said gently, putting his hand on her cheek and stroking it softly, "You don't have to worry. I'll be all right. And besides, I would never leave you alone even if I did die. I promise."

Kagome blushed lightly at his touch and smiled at his words. "All right. Let's both be careful, okay?"

BB nodded in reply. Then Kagome knocked on the door of the hotel room. Watari opened the door. "Yes?" he said upon seeing her, "How may I help you miss?"

Kagome smiled. "You must be Watari." she said, "You seem every bit as nice as Rue said. It's nice to meet you. I'm Hikari."

Watari could tell that she had use an alias but he paid it no mind, use to such things. "Rue?"

"Konbanwa, Watari. It's been a while. BB said.

"It has been a long time. May I ask what you're doing here?" Watari said.

"I just wanted to visit Lolipop. What's his name again? I call him Lolipop that I forgot." BB answered, saying the last part as if he was talking to himself.

"Why don't you come inside? I'm sure Ryuzaki would like to see you." Watari said, knowing BB meant that he wanted to know what alias L was using.

The three of them walked inside. Except for one, the whole Task Force was inside. L was eating a slice of cheesecake as the talked.

"Ryuzaki, we have guests." Watari said, announcing BB and Kagome's presence.

"Traded lollipops for sweets in general, I see." BB said.

L looked up at BB's words and words. Then he blinked.

"May I inquire the reason for your presence and the identity of your companion?" L said.

BB just grinned his twisted grin. It creeped out Matsuda and made the other Task Force members uneasy.

"Awe. Don't be like that, Lolipop. After all, we came all the way here from our trip to Europe to help you."" BB said.

"So I take it that he's Ryuzaki? You're right, Rue, he does look like you." Kagome said.

"I would appreciate an answer please, Rue." said L.

"Rue already answered your first question; we're here to help catch Kira. As for your second question, call me Hikari." Kagome said.

"Very well. What do you know?" L said.

"Kira needs a name and a face to kill. That much was clear since before your confrontation, especially with the fact that the major criminals known only by an alias whose whereabouts are known are still alive. From what we've gathered following the Kira case, he appears to be a genius, somewhat childish, and hates to lose- somewhat like you. He seems to have started out with good intentions-to make the world a better place, but ever since your confrontation it's been clear that he's developed a god complex and thinks that any who oppose him or shield criminals from him are evil themselves, this line of thinking means that he's most likely a teenager, most likely in high school- he's probably a senior- or else he's a college student, most likely in his first year or two. The strange actions of certain prisoners he killed suggest he can manipulate a victim's actions before they die." said BB.

"The Funland bus-jacking incident and the recent disappearance of former FBI agent Naomi Misora, the fiancé of FBI agent Raye Penber- who was one of Kira's victims imply that Kira can kill by means other than a heart attack. The way he kills suggest that it started with Kira coming across something that either is supernatural or has supernatural powers that enable him to do this. The first victim was, as Ryuzaki pointed out in the confrontation, Kira testing his newfound powers- he probably hadn't believed it at first or didn't know what it was." Kagome added.

"What makes you say that about the bus-jacking?" Matsuda asked.

"We were on the bus. Raye Penber was on the bus, and we saw him show some teenage boy his badge. The teen seemed to have been accusing him of being the bus-jacker's accomplice." BB said. 'Plus I didn't see a death-date over the kid's head, and Kagome sensed weird energy.'

"When we heard of the FBI agents' deaths, we checked out the security footage from the station Penber died at. Considering his weird actions, we believe that the kid was Kira." Kagome added.

"Kagome even got a picture of the kid and Penber." BB said, "Though, it didn't turn out well."

"Interesting. You may all leave for the night. I need to question these two." L said.

As everyone left, BB also said farewell- calling everyone by name. This freaked them all out. BB grinned at their reactions.

"You've been spying on me." L stated once everyone was gone.

BB smirked. "Does it matter if I was keeping tabs on you?" he said.

"I suppose not. May I have your real name, miss?" L said.

"Kagome Higurashi." she said.

"I presume BB told you my real name?" L stated.

"Don't worry, L. Your identity is safe in my hands. BB and I never use our real names in public while we're on a case either." Kagome said.

L rose a brow at this.

"What's that look for, Lolipop? We may not hide like you do, but we still know the dangers of letting crooks either find us while we're not on a case or being able to get to either Wammy's or her family." said BB.

"More like you were afraid that you would be found and dragged back to Wammy's. Which brings us to the question: Why are you here?" L said.

BB laughed darkly. "I had more faith in you of all people than that, L, after all you were wary of me and didn't care much, but you were at least better than everyone else. I came here to catch Kira. When Kagome and I saw what we're dealing with- a genius with a supernatural ability- I knew that you would need all the help that you could get, so we joined the task force."

"What BB said when he left… he meant it. But he's still a good guy. He would never harm you or Matt- you were his only real friends- and would never harm anyone from Wammy's in a way that would leave them even a bruise unless they pissed them off, even though Roger and the tutors put so much pressure on A that he committed suicide- which pissed BB off even though he didn't care about A."

"Why would BB be angered by the death of someone he doesn't care about?" L asked.

"How pretentious of you, _Lolipop_. Even I have morals, and you know it. It's how and why he died that pisses me off! Especially how you don't give a darn! L, the famous detective, known for his strong sense of justice especially at Wammy's, acting like A simply moved out of Wammy's or died of an accident or an illness! It pisses me off, but you don't need to worry your pretty little head- I don't blame you. It was Roger and the tutors' faults."

"Calm down, Beyond… You don't want to do something you'll regret." Kagome said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"IT was like BB came out of a trance.

"Thank you, Kagome."

"You're welcome."

Neither mentioned the fact that they had known that there was a chance of that happening. BB was borderline psychotic, but it usually only showed when he was angry or upset ever since he met Kagome. And the topic of Wammy's rarely failed to rile up BB's anger. BB knew L fairly well and Kagome had a very good idea of what L was like, so they had known that L would want to know why BB was there and that the topic of Wammy's would probably come up. So they knew that there was a chance of an incident happening. L didn't need to know that, though.

Kagome left the room in search of soda and pizza for her and some jam for BB. L and BB were silent at first. Then L spoke up.

"You seem to care a lot about that girl." he stated.

"What of it?" BB retorted, glaring.

"You're in love with her, aren't you… Beyond Birthday?" L said.

BB's eyes softened at the thought of her.

"Yes." he said.

It was true- Kagome Higurashi had captured his heart. BB wasn't like most men- he was well aware of exactly how he felt and wouldn't deny it unless it was a situation where doing so would probably or definitely put her in danger.

"Does she know?" L asked.

BB shook his head.

"I don't think so- I haven't told her." he said.

"You should tell her soon, BB- I doubt she'll wait forever. Also, you can't be sure that you'll both survive, and you don't want to have any regrets." L pointed out.

L did have a heart, after all. Even if he didn't show it or there were those who didn't think so. BB was his friend, and he cared about him. So he wanted to see BB happy. Plus, Kagome seemed like an extraordinary woman- one of the ones where you rarely ever found another woman like her if you let her slip away, even if you looked a century or more. She was definitely what one might call a 'keeper'.

BB thought about L's words. As much as BB almost hated to admit it, L was one of those people that was rarely, if ever, wrong. And that was especially true in this case. BB knew L was right. He needed to tell Kagome how he felt. And BB knew exactly how to do it, too.

In the Kitchenette

Entering the kitchenette, Kagome walked over to the fridge. She opened it and she frowned at the lack of both Cherry Coke or Pepsi and black cherry soda. Only to grin at the sight of an unopened 2 liter of Mountain Dew Code Red. She noticed that it had a name labeled on it. She poured the soda into the 25 ounce bottle she always kept with her just in case. Suddenly she heard a chuckle. She turned and saw Watari.

"Watari. You startled me." Kagome said.

"I apologize." said Watari.

"It's all right." Kagome said.

"Tell me, Higurashi-san-"

"Kagome, please. Higurashi-san would be my mother."

"Kagome-san, then. How long have you known Beyond Birthday?"

"About a year. We met in LA. At the time, he had been planning something to get back at Ryuzaki. I talked him out of it… but it didn't do the three involved any good. Only him."

"What do you mean?" asked Watari.

"Two died in an accident- two different accidents, I should say, and the third committed suicide. Though that was to be expected on all three accounts."

"What do you mean?"

"He had the four victims and the dates for his plans all picked out when I met him. He was going to kill the three on the very day that they would've died anyway to beat L as the world's greatest criminal. But I talked him out of it…"

"Who was the fourth?" he asked.

Kagome gave him a look.

"You mean…" he said.

"That's right- had his plan succeeded, a serial killer would have had four victims- he himself being the fourth even though he didn't want to die."

Kagome looked upset as she said this.

"Kagome-san, have you told him yet?" Watari asked.

She looked at him, confused.

"What?"

"Have you told Beyond how you feel yet? It's obvious that you love him." Watari elaborated.

Kagome shook her head.

"There's definitely something between us, but I don't know if he feels the same way that I do. So I'm waiting for him to make his move. If he feels the same, he'll tell me eventually."

"I understand." Watari said. He could genuinely understand her feelings on the subject and her reasoning.

With that they went back the living room.

"Tell me," L said once everyone was settled in, "Do you have an idea of who's doing this and how?"

"We think we know how. We can easily figure out who." BB said.

"That method would be?" L asked.

"We'll explain once we have more proof and can be assured that you'll believe us." Kagome said.

"Very well. From what you say, it has be someone Raye Penber was tailing. That much I already knew. I'll show you some files and you can tell me who you think it is."

"All right." BB said.

"I'm going to call over your successors, L. We'll need them if we're going to do this not only quickly but without trouble." Kagome said.

"… Very well. Watari will set up accommodations for them." L said.

"No need. They can stay with me or my mom." Kagome said.

"As you wish." L said, "That will probably be easier and wiser, anyways."

Later

Kagome and BB had just arrived at the small house they share. Kagome went to take a shower. Once they were inside, BB took the chance and made preparations for his plans. He had finished by the time she was out of her shower.

"Kagome." BB said once she was out of the bathroom.

"Yes BB?"

"May I take you out to dinner tonight?" he asked.

They usually ate together if they ate out, so the request itself wasn't unusual. What was unusual was the way he asked her. It was usually along the lines of 'Would you like to go out for dinner?' He meant that he wanted to treat her, as they usually compromised by splitting the bill. Kagome knew better by now than to argue when he insisted on something, though- she had long learned to choose her battles, and they usually only argued on matters that were at least semi-important.

"All right." she said, "Sounds good to me. Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. Now I'm going to change- I suggest you do the same- I doubt you want to go out in your bath-robe."

With that, he headed to his room. Kagome watched him for a minute, blushing lightly, before she snapped out of it and headed to her own room. Not knowing that even though he said that, he also was thinking that he was the only man allowed to see her even close to undressed.

Kagome didn't dress in her normal outfit- black jeans, a long-sleeved mesh shirt, a black Hot Topic tee-shirt, and all black Converses, wearing her hair in a braid. Instead she wore a green peasant blouse, semi-fancy black jeans, black leather ankle-length high-heeled boots, wore her hair down, and was wearing the moonstone jewelry set BB gave her for her birthday. BB was waiting for her when she went back out to the living room. He was wearing black jeans, a black dress shirt, and black sneakers.

BB smiled upon seeing her. "You look lovely." he said.

Kagome smiled. "Thank you. You look handsome yourself."

BB blushed lightly. She had told him once before that she thought he was cute. But that had been before his feelings had developed into love. He had thought nothing of it at the time- laughed it off, even, perhaps, even if only in his head. Back then it had been playful banter between friends. But this was different now that he had feelings for her. Especially considering the fact that no one had ever said anything like that to him before.

"…Let's go." he said.

He took her to her favorite Italian restaurant. They each had some pasta and breadsticks, and had shared a pizza. They had a wonderful time, chatting amiably then once their food was there eating in a comfortable silence. As she had predicted, BB paid for everything. She didn't protest.

After they ate, BB and Kagome went to their next destination. He stopped at a park.

"…BB?"

"Our destination is located in the park." BB explained.

BB helped Kagome out of the car. Then he led her into the park. He led her to a secluded area no one ever seemed to go to. The area was like a forest. They stopped at a small hill in a clearing that had a stream running through. Once at the top of the hill, Kagome gasped.

"Do you like it?" BB asked.

"Like it? I love it." Kagome said. with a bright smile.

BB smiled back. "I'm glad."

Kagome sat down on the grass and they both just stared at the sky. Though BB occasionally glanced down at Kagome without her knowing. After a while, Kagome spoke up.

"The sky is beautiful, isn't it? Especially at night."

She never once broke her gaze from the sky as she said this.

BB looked down at her.

'She looks so peaceful right now. I'm glad that she likes this- I've rarely seen her so happy.' "Not ever even half as beautiful as you." he said, sitting down. He didn't break his gaze from her once.

She turned, and blue eyes met red. She had never seen BB quite like this before. That look in his eyes…

"BB?"

She suddenly noticed how close he was and blushed lightly.

"Kagome… there's something I've wanted to tell you for some time now."

"What is it, BB?"

"I love you, Kagome Higurashi. I have for a long time now."

Kagome smiled. BB was of the opinion that it was the most beautiful smile ever and decided that only he was allowed to see it.

"I love you to… Beyond Birthday."

Smiling a bright smile no one besides Kagome would ever see- except maybe any kids they may have in the future- BB leaned in and captured her lips in a kiss.

Three month later

Kagome ran as fast as she could. She had to get to the observation room! She just had to! There was no guarantee that BB would be immune to the death note's effects. And L definitely wasn't! It hadn't even taken a week after Kagome and BB arrived to join the task for the Yagami household to be bugged. Kagome and BB had recognized right away that Light Yagami was Kira. However, what they found was shocking. Light obviously knew about the cameras. Part of how they knew was Souta's girlfriend was Sayu's best friend- Kagome had recognized Sayu from her profile picture- and so Kagome knew that Light would never read things like that. Plus Kagome met Souta after school and had noticed that Light's demeanor was all an act when they had run into him and Sayu. They found no definite proof that he was Kira. At first, that is. Kagome got a hold of special cameras able to capture that which is invisible to the eyes of a normal human. They also brought in Matt, Mello, and Near. Matt had managed to break in and take out the bugs. He even noticed some lead and the door handle itself that had been used as the real test to see if anyone had been in the elder Yagami teen's room and replaced the bugs with the ones that Kagome had gotten from Shippo, who happened to help Kouga run a company. These were only placed in Light's room. They noticed that Light was always watching news look at articles online and tended to write the names of criminals into a notebook called the 'death note'. Plus, he tended to talk to something no one could see, apples would be floating in midair and suddenly vanish gradually like something or someone invisible was eating them, and videogames would turn themselves on and play themselves.

Damn Misa Amane! She messed everything up! L, BB and Kagome knew that given time, they would have found a chance to grab the death note for proof, prove that the writing was Light's, and convict him. Then she showed up and complicated things. Finally, Kagome made it to the room.

"Stop right there, Shinigami! I'll kill you and Misa will be doomed if you do this!" Kagome threatened, "You should know very well that Light's looking for a way to get rid of both you and her- preferably with a method that ends with him having not one but two or three death notes!"

"He gave his word…" Rem said.

"You should know by now, being as old as you must be, that guys like that tend to say whatever they think they have to to get their way." Kagome replied.

"Wait! I've heard of humans like you! You're a real miko, aren't you? The one who used to travel to Feudal Japan and befriended not one but two undead." Ryuk said.

"I have the holy energy of a miko. I'm not a miko myself, though." Kagome said.

"Rem, I think that we need to change our perspective in this matter. I think that this is great fun, but Kagome Higurashi is a human that the Shinigami king, Midoriko, and the demon aristocrat Lord Sesshomaru are all fond of. I'm starting to think that what we're doing is messing with fate itself." Ryuk said, "Plus her boyfriend, Mr. Red-eyes, appears to be the kid with Shinigami eyes that rumors have been going around about."

"You have a point for once, Ryuk." Rem said, "I'm sorry, Light Yagami, but I can no longer allow myself to aid you."

"But your precious Misa will be devastated if something happens to me!" Light said, "I'm Kira! I'm going to be god of the new world! L needs to die!"

"I'm sorry, but Lollipop has quite a few decades left to go before it's anywhere even somewhat near his time to die." BB said, "And he's one of a small number of people that I can't possibly allow to die before their time."

"Those eyes… they're Shinigami eyes, why didn't I see it before?" Light cursed.

The policemen dragged Light away, Chief Yagami too in shock to do anything and Matsuda yelling at Light that he had believed in him. But BB paid all of this no mind. His attention was all on Kagome, who was now clutching to him, crying silently on his shoulder.

"Kagome?"

"I… thought I was going to lose you for a moment back there. I'm just so relieved that you're all right. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you…" she mumbled.

BB's eyes softened. "Don't worry, Kagome. I won't ever be going anywhere, I promise."

Kagome smiled through her tears. "I'm glad."

BB thought for a moment, fingering something in his pocket, before taking it out. It was a small velvet box. He held it out towards Kagome.

"Kagome Higurashi, I love you more than life itself. You're my light in the dark, my shade in the blinding sunlight. Will you marry me?"

Kagome nodded, smiling even more brightly, and kissed him.

"Of course I'll marry you, BB. I love you too." Kagome said.

BB grinned and placed the blue-diamond ring on her left ring finger. Then he kissed her, and both were oblivious to the cat calls certain members of the task force were making, Matsuda's shouting of 'Congratulations! When's the wedding?', Mello rolling his eyes, and Matt grinning. It looked like both BB and Kagome would finally be getting their happily ever after- with each other. Fate had definitely been smiling on the both of them the day they met.

**Owari**

Yoruko: That's got to be the longest chapter I've ever written.

Sayu: I liked it! It was sweet. It's sad about Nii-chan, though…

Yoruko: I'm sorry, Sayu. I know it must be hard. Though, no offence to you but I've never really liked your brother.

Sayu: No offense. Even before he got that stupid death note he could be a jerk.

Yoruko: More requests are coming up next! And don't be afraid to suggest or request things from non-anime books, movies, or TV show. Though I can't guarantee I'll post your request.


	5. Seiichi Yukimura PoT

Yoruko: Yo! I'm sorry that it's been such a long time!

Shusuke: Not at all, Yoruko-san. I'm looking forward to this. I think that it will be worth it. ^.^

Yoruko: Well, that's good. Considering you have quite a big part.

Momo: What do you mean? Is he the one you're pairing Higurashi with?

Yoruko: Nope.

Momo: Well, then, what kind of part does he have?

Yoruko: You'll see. ^.^ Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: Yoruko Rhapsodos owns neither Inuyasha, Prince of Tennis, nor anything else you recognize in this story.

Pairing: Kagome/Seiichi Yukimura

Song: N/A

Summary: Kagome and the Prince of Tennis characters are in high school now. Keigo Atobe, aka the Monkey King, keeps trying to get the guy Kagome's cousin has feelings for to go out with him. Not willing to stand for this, he enlists Kagome and her boyfriend, Seiichi Yukimura's help in protecting the one he sees as his from the arrogant former captain of Hyotei. When the success of the plot has the unforeseen but nonetheless pleasant side effect of bringing Kagome's cousin and the object of his affections together, Kagome and Seiichi reminisce how they finally confessed their feelings for one another.

**The Monkey's Downfall and the Fox's Victory**

Kagome and Seiichi were in the Tennis Club's office. It was the start of their third and final year of high school and they had stayed late even though it was the first day of school and were discussing what training routine they should use that year. Kirihara whined when he learned that Kagome would be helping Seiichi come up with the training schedule. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Kagome called, not looking away from the paper she was going over with Seiichi.

"Good evening, Kage-chan. Seiichi-kun." said a voice.

Kagome, recognizing the voice, turned towards it, surprised. She thought it was… No, it couldn't be. But she turned, and surely enough, there he was- her cousin.

"Good evening, Shusuke-san." said Seiichi.

"What are you doing here at this hour, Shusuke?" asked Kagome.

It was indeed unusual for the tensai to be at Rikkai Koukou at that hour on a school night. After all, he often did something with the other regulars after practice- or used the time to spend some quality time with Yuuta. Except for some Fridays, of course- Shusuke often opted to spend Friday afternoons with Kagome. After all, until their first year of high school started Shusuke had barely seen her since around a couple of months before Kagome's fifteenth birthday.

It was all the foolish koinu's fault, too. If he had let her come home from Feudal Japan more often, then Shusuke may have gotten so spend more time with his precious cousin. Kagome and her family were the only relatives that Shusuke could stand- not that the other relatives could tell that he disliked them. That was just one of the good points of having people be easily fooled by his ever-present smile.

Shusuke had openly pouted when Kagome was late to her own birthday party. Though that only lasted about a millisecond or two. Only to be replaced by a frown when an hour and a half passed and no sign of Kagome. Her mother had presumed that Kagome had spent the night at a friend's house after school. How wrong she turned out to be. There had been no sign of or word from Kagome until two days later. Shusuke had frowned the whole time until he heard that Kagome had finally gotten back home. Even Eiji had avoided him, saying later that he was really scary. This time his pout lasted for almost two hours when he showed up the next day only to find that Kagome had gone off somewhere with a new friend.

It wasn't until around half a year later when he caught Kagome and Inuyasha arguing in the park with Inuyasha not wearing a hat of some sort that he finally found out about Kagome's little time-travelling escapades. When he saw Inuyasha, his comment had been 'so this is why Oba-san was rambling about kawaii dog ears and Ojii-san was muttering about demons when I tried to visit you the day after you got back from disappearing on your birthday.' The fool of a puppy's reaction had been very amusing.

Kagome had told him everything right then and there. After all, no one knew better than Kagome that it was rarely any good trying to hide something from Shusuke Fuji when he was curious or simply wanted to know something. So when Kagome had told him right before their first year of high school started that they had already finished the quest and so she wouldn't have to travel to the Feudal Era more than for a day or two every so often, Shusuke had been ecstatic. Most people who knew anything about him had avoided him for three days after that.

"I need your help, Kagome-chan. Seiichi-kun." Shusuke said.

"What do you need our help with, Shusuke-kun?" asked Seiichi.

"Atobe-san is after His heart. I cannot tolerate this. I've just decided to confess- I can't let that fool of a monkey take what is mine." Shusuke said.

Most would have been shocked at hearing Shusuke Fuji talk so frankly about something like this. Not Kagome or Seiichi. Seiichi was similar to Shusuke and understood and Kagome on top of having always been very close to him was nice but could also be quite sadistic herself. Therefore they understood him and could even follow his line of thinking- having similar ways of thinking themselves. So Shusuke had no need to hide behind a mask of infallible kindness.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. It was rare that her cousin had such strong feelings for someone. She had been so happy for Shusuke admitted to her that he had fallen for someone. After all, in her opinion, if anyone deserved to be happy, it was him- there was so little that he cared about and even less that he wanted- he had always been indifferent, not truly wanting or caring about anything, with a few exceptions- he cared about his family, he had things he liked or was fond of- but nothing that he cared about.

No one but Kagome and Seiichi realized it, but if Shusuke were to ever truly put in effort, to give his training and actual matches all of his effort and try his best, he could be better than even Tezuka. For the first time, there was something that Shusuke wanted, someone he truly cared for outside of family. And the monkey diva was trying to take that away from him. Not that Atobe would succeed without interference- after all, the object of the diva's so-called affections didn't care about Atobe in the slightest. And hell would freeze over before that person even considered going on even a single date with Atobe.

Seiichi and Kagome looked at each other and smirked. This would be so much fun. _No one_ messed with either of this trio, each being known for being sadistic and cruel if you ignite their temper. Each of the three had caused at least two or three people to, at the very least, need at least a couple of years' worth of therapy. Not to mention they couldn't wait to see how the diva would react.

Kagome looked at Shusuke, still smirking. "How can we help?" she said.

"I knew I could count on you, Kage-chan." Shusuke said. "Here's the plan…"

Shortly after they finished plotting, the trio parted ways; Shusuke off to his house and Seiichi and Kagome for dinner. Kagome and Seiichi discussed Atobe's possible reactions. He wasn't known as a diva for nothing: he tended to be melodramatic. They were laughing at a particularly funny scenario when Seiichi dropped Kagome off at her house. They exchanged a quick hug and kiss at the door then parted ways.

**Around a week later**

Keigo Atobe had been having a very bad week. First various essential pieces of equipment went missing, was mysteriously broken or replaced with old, inefficient, or faulty equipment over the first two days. Then the entire team fainted after drinking an unknown substance that had been in their water bottles instead the next day- two first years were still in the hospital, they had woken up just the other day. Apparently whatever it was that they drank, it was edible but gave a good portion of the team- most of the regulars included- food poisoning. The first years were allergic to something in the drink and that was why they had reacted like that, apparently. Then someone seems to have told his fan club his locker combinations- his shoes were missing and so were his gym clothes and his tennis uniform. He had had to buy a new uniform, needless to say. On top of all of that, the fan-girls also managed to find out where he lives, somehow. The security was doubled right away and yet the guards still need to work twice as hard to keep the grounds and mansion free of intruders. He apparently was now known as the melodramatic Monkey Diva.

And on top of all of that every time he was around the brat trying to get him to finally agree to go out with him (and stop calling him Monkey King) strange freak accidents kept happening. In fact, strange or embarrassing incidents had occurred regularly in general. No matter, though. Today his luck would change, and the brat would be his! He would have everything else straightened afterwards. Who cared that he'd received a note that said 'Leave him alone or suffer the consequences, Monkey Diva. This is your only warning.' only the day before the incidents started. He ignored it, of course. He figured that 'him' was the brat- why else would it call him 'Monkey Diva' of all things, after all.

"Come on, Brat. Stop being stubborn and come on. You _will_ go on a date with Ore-sama and that is final." Atobe demanded.

He grabbed the 'brat' aka Ryoma's arm and proceeded to drag him to the limo, ignoring Ryoma's unusually vocal protest- he rarely protested so much when the Plebeians dragged him somewhere- and his painful kicks to his legs in attempts to trip him. He was only about a quarter of the way when a voice made him pause.

"Stop right there Atobe Keigo. I've tried to be nice about this- I even gave you a warning. Didn't you get the hint when your fan-girls found your precious chinchilla as a gift for them in the room that they meet in, with no signs that you would ever get her back?" Shusuke said.

Atobe started when he saw Shusuke Fuji's face. Not only were his eyes open for once, instead of the ever-present smile he was frowning and Shusuke was glaring at him. This didn't make any sense. Why would Shusuke Fuji care what Atobe did to or with the brat?

"Ore-sama takes orders from no one." Atobe said, now continuing his trek to the limo once more.

This time he didn't even get three steps. For suddenly, he found his path blocked. By none other than Seiichi Yukimura and his cousin, Kagome Higurashi. Kagome was glaring at him and Seiichi had his eyes narrowed dangerously. Uh-oh. This wasn't good. He had managed to make all three of them mad at him somehow.

"Atobe-san, it would be in your best interest to let Ryoma-kun go. Right. This. Instant." said Seiichi, all trace of gentleness gone from his voice.

Atobe shivered unconsciously. He'd never heard the blue-haired captain sound so cold and emotionless. He didn't loosen his hold on Ryoma though. He was still determined to win.

"Get out of Ore-sama's way now. Yukimura. Higurashi." Atobe demanded.

Seiichi and Shusuke's eyes both glinted dangerously. How dare he not only attempt to order them around but both try to order Kagome around and call her so informally? Ryoma flinched, but it wasn't from Atobe tightening his grip to the extent that Ryoma's arm would possibly bruise. It was because he knew that whatever was coming would _not_ be pretty. Ryoma almost pitied the Monkey King. Almost, but not really. Monkey King was mada mada dane and deserved whatever was coming.

Atobe kept going and tried to force his way past the two in front of him, still holding onto Ryoma. He didn't notice, but Shusuke was following. When neither Seiichi nor Kagome was willing to let Atobe through he resorted to shoving his way through. Three things happened at once. Instead of giving way Kagome nearly fell over because she was caught off guard only to be caught and steadied by Seiichi. Atobe accidentally let go of Ryoma. Ryoma fell to the ground, where Shusuke caught him before his head hit the ground.

"Kagome, are you okay?" asked Seiichi.

"I'm all right." Kagome said.

"Ryoma, are you all right?"asked Shusuke.

Seiichi and Kagome looked over to where Shusuke and Ryoma were. Shusuke's eyes were open as he said this, revealing how worried he was. There was something else too, Ryoma noticed. Something that made him blush slightly. (Not enough to be noticed, luckily.) What was going on? He appreciated that someone was helping with the Monkey King issue (though Ryoma was sure that he could have handled it) but as clueless as he was Ryoma still knew that he was missing something. Something that Monkey King either couldn't see either or ignored. Monkey King's in trouble now. _No one _hurt Shusuke Fuji's cousin _or_ Seiichi Yukimura's girlfriend, intentional or not. Everyone knew that. And as they were the same person, Keigo Atobe had unknowingly did both.

"Un. I'm okay." Ryoma answered.

"That's good." Shusuke said, closing his eyes and smiling.

Ryoma wasn't, of course. The concrete had scraped his leg when he fell. He winced slightly. Okay, now that stung a little. Shusuke noticed Ryoma wince and glanced over him, checking for injuries. Shusuke frowned.

"Ryoma, you're bleeding." Shusuke said.

By this point, Atobe had finally started to realize that he was in trouble and was currently trying to sneak away. Kagome noticed, of course. He was only human, so there was no way that she could possibly miss him trying to leave after dealing with demons as long as she had.

"Stop. Right. There. Mister." Kagome said.

Atobe froze, knowing he was busted. Ryoma smirked slightly. He knew Shusuke Fuji's cousin well enough to recognize that tone. It helped that his mom sometimes had a similar tone when dealing with his baka oyaji. This was getting really good. Shusuke's smile widened, eyes slightly open. Had Atobe been able to see, he would have shivered at the look in his eyes.

Kagome was walking towards the diva now, eyes glinting dangerously. She had put up with a foul tempered half-demon, his softie yet appears cold full demon half brothers, an annoying toad creature that were overly attached to said half brother, perverted monks who liked to swindle people into providing free lodging, a wolf demon and a classmate that just wouldn't take a hint that she didn't want to go out with them, a walking clay pot that wanted to kill both Kagome and the half demon, and a half-demon of a spider monkey obsessed with either destroying everything or being an over-ruler of everything. She even put up with conniving, plotting so-called friends that kept trying to force her to date said classmate that wouldn't take a hint. She _would not_ tolerate king-wannabee monkey divas that wanted to force her friend to date him, thus taking him away from her cousin. After all, no one messes with Kagome Higurashi's friends or family. And the monkey diva had done both.

"You're really stupid, you know that?" Kagome said angrily.

"Explain yourself. Ore-sama is _not_ stupid." Atobe said.

"You messed with both my cousin and my friend, and continued to do so even after warned. Therefore, you're either tired of living or simply stupid. As someone as arrogant as you loves yourself too much to be suicidal, you must be stupid." Kagome said.

"What do you mean, I messed with your cousin?" Atobe demanded, "I don't even know your cousin."

"Saa, Atobe-san, Kagome-chan is my cousin." Shusuke said.

Shusuke was smiling, eyes closed like normal as he said this but something was different about it. Something that made Atobe shiver slightly. It was all falling into place. Now that he was thinking about it Shusuke Fuji seemed to be- Atobe's eyes widened. Everything was finally falling into place.

'Oh shit.' he thought. Atobe paled. He was a dead man walking.

"So I see you finally get the picture." Seiichi said, voice so cold it made Atobe shiver yet again, "Now, here's a piece of advice. You leave Echizen alone from now on, and your life will return to being what for you is relatively normal."

Atobe nodded. "Ore-sama understands. Ore-sama will leave the brat alone for now on." Then he ran.

Ryoma looked at Shusuke, who hadn't let go of him even after helping him to a bench so that Kagome could attend to his leg.

"Fuji-sempai, why did you do all of that?" he asked.

Shusuke's eyes opened and his smile softened a little. "Because, Ryoma. After knowing you for so long I find myself inexplicably attached to you. I love you, Ryoma Echizen."

Then he leaned down and kissed Ryoma briefly on the lips. Ryoma was blushing when he pulled away. Who'd have thought…

"I… love you too, Fuji-sempai."

"Shusuke will do just fine, Ryoma."

Ryoma smiled slightly. "Shusuke it is then." Then he leaned into him, just enjoying his prescence. Having baka Monkey Kings try to kidnap you so they could make you go out with them was tiring, after all. Hm… he felt like a nap. Maybe he would make Shusuke buy a ponta for him when he woke up.

By this time Seiichi and Kagome were taking their leave. After all, such moments deserved privacy. It was rude to intrude on such a moment. They gazed into each others' eyes, and smiled. This reminded them of how they finally confessed to each other…

**Flashback**

Seiichi and Kagome had been the best of friends ever since they met in kindergarten. They were in the same class all throughout elementary school. No one understood Seiichi like Kagome did and if anyone understood Kagome like Seiichi did it was only her cousin Shusuke. Yuuta and Souta were both nice and she was close with the both of them but it just wasn't the same. Even when because of Kagome's mother forgetting to ask Kagome what school she wanted to go to they ended up in different Jr. highs, they remained as close as ever. They still saw each other just as often- simply as often as they could after not only did Seiichi end up in the hospital but Kagome was rarely in their time because of the whole mess with the jewel.

Yes, Seiichi Yukimura knew what had happened. As soon as Kagome was home for more than part of one day, she visited Seiichi in the hospital, confused and almost overwhelmed with the bizarre mess she had gotten herself into. When she needed advice, or needed to talk about anything, he was the first person she went too. She told him things that she had never even talked about with Shusuke or her mother. He was the one she'd poured her heart out to when she was confused and upset after practically getting her heart broken by Inuyasha.

Yes, she'd almost developed a crush on Inuyasha. But that all ended around the time that Kikyo was resurrected. Or that she'd realized that had things turned out different, she could have developed feelings for Sesshomaru. He was the one she'd admitted to shortly before the final battle that even though she could fight now she was afraid of dying, and that no one she cared about in this time would ever know what happened to her. She'd never even told Shusuke about the almost crush on Inuyasha or the almost-romance with Sesshomaru.

And Kagome was the one that Seiichi talked to about his fears and worries when he was sick and basically lived in the hospital. He'd never talked to anyone else about how he really felt about it- not even Sanada or his family. Kagome was the one he admitted to after nationals that even though it had been a wonderful game, he felt that he let his team down. She was the only one that Seiichi ever talked to about his feelings.

At first, they were simply the best of friends- nothing more, nothing less. Even on a platonic level. There was nothing romantic between them. Though their families had both suspected for a long time that they were dating.

Then they were truly reunited when they graduated from Jr. high. It was just like it always had been, even with Kagome befriending the regulars of Rikkai and the both of them befriending the regulars from Seigaku. And they were closer than ever. It wasn't until some point after they entered high school together- the same class, just like when they were in elementary school- that they started to see each other in a different light- started to fall in love with one another.

All of their friends knew. It was even obvious to Ryoma- though Momo, of course, was the only one who knew them yet was clueless- that the two of them were in love. In their high school, anyone who saw them interact knew how they felt. It was obvious, and even though both had yet to confess, neither bothered to hide how they felt. They even almost suspected at times that the other felt the same.

Naturally, Seiichi's fan-girls did _not_ like that. So they cornered Kagome on a day when she was stuck on clean-up duty by herself. Seiichi would have helped, but had been called out to clear up a misunderstanding between Kirihara and his teacher before he even had a chance to get his things together. They tried to order her to stay away from him, and had even threatened her. They were about to tie her up (more like try to) so that they could beat her. But just when a bunch of them had grabbed her, Seiichi returned.

"What are you doing to Kagome?" his voice was cold, far colder than anyone of them had ever heard him speak before, and he was glaring. The ones who could see the look on his face felt like they were being frozen from the inside out.

"Yu-Yukimura-sama." one said.

"We-we were…"

"We were trying to protect you from this witch who tries to steal you from us." said the ringleader, who was either very bold or else extremely stupid.

Seiichi's eyes glinted dangerously. "It's looking to me like if anyone needs protection it's Kagome and myself- from the likes of you."

"But Yukimura-sama-"

"Leave. Now. And I don't want to see you anywhere near either of us again or to even look at either of us. Ever." He demanded.

They knew instinctively from the tone that to disobey would basically be signing their own death warrants. They obeyed, and ran out of the room. One was foolish enough to look back and saw a deadly look in Seiichi's eyes. After making sure none of them would be foolish enough to try to come back, he went over to Kagome, who was kneeling on the floor, having been caught by surprise at the encounter in spite of herelf. Seiichi kneeled down to the floor and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome, are you all right? They didn't manage to hurt you, did they?" he asked gently, a look in his eyes that Kagome wasn't sure if she had seen before.

She shook her head. "I'm fine."

He smiled lightly. "That's a relief."

Then he did something that took Kagome completely by surprise. He pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her hair. Kagome blushed. This wasn't the first time they had hugged one another, but there was something different about this one.

"…Seiichi?"

"I was so worried when I heard a student comment that he saw a group of fan-girls headed for our classroom, looking like an angry mob. I… I was afraid that they would manage to hurt you before I could get to you."

She put her arms around him. "You were… worried?"

"I know that you can handle the lot of them easily after the Feudal Era, but I couldn't help but worry."

"Why were you so worried?"

Seiichi pulled away and looked Kagome in the eyes. She couldn't help but blush at the look on his face. So intense… Then he did the most surprising thing that he had ever done. He kissed her right on the lips. Kagome's eyes widened a little before they closed and she returned the kiss. The kiss was brief, but passionate.

"Because… I love you, Kagome Higurashi. More than anything."

Kagome smiled. "That's good… Because I love you just as much, Seiichi Yukimura."

Then Seiichi smiled, one of his rare genuine smiles. The one he reserved exclusively for her. And he leaned down, capturing her lips in another kiss.

**End Flashback**

They laughed at memory of the looks on their friends' faces at having their plans of playing matchmaker crushed into dust when a few days later they said they couldn't join them for dinner because they had a date. The ones who didn't pout or gape just smiled or said something along the lines of 'It's about time.' Arm in arm, Kagome's head on Seiichi's shoulder, they the park, smiling serenely. Yes, it was nice having a happily ever after.

**Owari**


	6. Sebastian Kuroshitsuji

Yoruko: *eating a cheesecake she bribed Sebastian into giving her instead of Ciel*

Ciel: *Glaring* At least have the courtesy to give me a piece.

Yoruko: You're not family, have no authority over me, and are younger than me. So because you demanded instead of asked… I don't think I will. You can always have Sebastian make another one for you anyway.

Ciel: How did you talk him into giving it to you anyway?

Yoruko: *points*

Ciel: *looks and sees Sebastian playing with a pair of cats* Oh…

Summary: The Phantomhive manor is a strange and sometimes even dangerous place indeed. Everyone who is familiar with the Phantomhives and has been to Phantomhive manor knows this. However, there is one oddity: Sebastian forbids even Ciel from entering the basement… he keeps anyone, guest, staff, or his master from even opening the door to the basement. What exactly is he hiding in the basement… and what happens when the secret is revealed?

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha or Kuroshitsuji.

Crossover: Kuroshitsuji

Pairing: Kagome/Sebastian

Warnings: blood, gore, violence, possibly language

**Kuroneko**

Anyone familiar with the Phantomhive manor knew it was strange, both the estate itself and those who dwell there. Its staff consisted of a pyromaniac of a chef Bard who can't cook because his refusal to cook without explosives results in him being unable to make anything besides charcoal, Finny, a gardener who was a feminine teenage boy with an insane amount of strength for a human and a tendency to kill all plant life on accident, Meirin, a clumsy maid with an unnoticed perverted streak, and Tanaka, a Japanese steward who wasn't incompetent unlike his coworkers but was rarely seen doing anything other than drinking tea. The lord of the household was twelve year old Earl Ciel Phantomhive, an orphan who ran the Funtomhive toy company, acted more like an adult than a child most of the time, (he was more mature than the trio of disastrous servants) and was famous in the underworld and the black market for being the queen's "guard dog".

But none were more unusual or outstanding than the butler, Sebastian Michaelis. Because of the incompetence of the trio, he ran the entire household by himself. There seemed to be nothing Sebastian Michaelis could not do and everything he did he did perfectly. He appeared to double as Ciel's bodyguard at times. Sebastian was mysterious, even Ciel knew little about him, just that he was a demon he had made a contract with who had an annoying (in Ciel's opinion) amount of affection for cats.

The entire household was strange. Bard, Meirin, and Finny knew little about Ciel and the estate. There was much that even Tanaka, who had worked there when Ciel's father was alive, didn't know. Strangest of all, though, was this: Sebastian allowed no one to go into the basement. Not even Ciel went in there and no guests were allowed either; and no one, not even Ciel, knew why this was. When asked, Ciel simply said to "Listen to Sebastian. I won't be held responsible for the consequences should you disobey." So neither servant, guest, nor even the lord of the household ever opened or even touched the door to the basements and none knew what secrets lay there. (Not that Ciel cared- even if he was curious himself.)

It was late at night. The occupants of Phantomhive Manor were all asleep. All, that is, except for Sebastian. The black-clad butler made his way to the basement, holding a candle. He closed the door behind him and then went down the stairs and into the basement.

Most who didn't know Ciel or who hadn't known the Phantomhives in general would have been surprised. Those who both knew and had a brain and eyes, however, might still be surprised to some extent but would have, even if only in the back of their minds, at least slightly expected it. In true Phantomhive style it was surprisingly luxuriant for a basement. The floor was even carpeted.

What most would not expect, however, was how the basement was decorated as if a home- something like the Victorian equivalent of a large, lavishly decorated modern-day apartment or a modern day small one-floor house which was lavishly decorated. There was even furniture, of course- black, blue, and green, and all metal in sight was silver. Lounging on the velvet couch was a black cat with blue-green eyes that were strange but beautiful for a feline. Sebastian smiled at the sight of her- for the feline was female.

"Hello. I hope I haven't kept you long." He said as he sat down on the other end of the couch.

The cat only mewed in response and moved so that its head was against Sebastian's side. Sebastian smiled again and started to scratch just behind her ears.

"You're quite lucky, you know. You don't have to deal with those three or with bocchan. Really, it can be quite tiring, looking after his every whim and cleaning up after the trio's antics."

It was strange, Sebastian mused, that this creature was the only one that he confided in. At least, it appeared to be so. However, even with his love for cats aside his interaction with the cat was far, for those who knew of the supernatural, from unusual. No, what made Sebastian find it strange was quite different than the fact that she was a cat.

Suddenly, there was a brief flash. Then instead of a cat lying next to Sebastian, a woman sat next to him. She sat with her back against him, head on his shoulder, legs going over the arm of the couch. She was quite beautiful, with straight, waist-length blue-black hair, blue-green eyes, and her black suit- even the shirt was black- with no tie, its longer than normal (knee-length, in fact) suit jacket, and black boots. (Of course, in colder or stormy weather she exchanged the knee-length suit jacket for a normal-sized one and wore a black trench coat instead.)

"I suppose, I do enjoy having some peace and quiet for the first time in a long time- I can't remember the last time I was able to truly relax. At least you have free entertainment, though. I quite enjoy reading, but I'm often bored when I'm down here."

Sebastian chuckled. "Well, you won't be bored for long. Bocchan has been asked to go to London by the queen to investigate a series of murders. I get the feeling that it would be wise to bring you along."

"Is that so?" Kagome stated. "Good. I enjoy the thought of messing with Ciel-san, and I'm in need of more entertainment."

"Of course." Sebastian smirked. 'I'm certain that Bocchan's reaction to her will be quite amusing. She does love children and anything she finds fun or adorable, after all. And just like a real cat, he'll never get her to listen to him unless he asks nicely or she either agrees with or feels like doing what he says.'

And with that they talked long into the night, as they often do when he comes down to the basement to see her. After all, being a demon Sebastian doesn't need as much sleep as humans do. And as for Kagome? It has been a very long time since she was human; even if she were she often has little to do other than sleep anyway.

As Sebastian made his way to his room, he smiled. This job may be irksome at times, every once in a while trying even for him- his patience at least. But Kagome made it all worth it. Talking to and interacting her melted away any stress, minor though it may be, that had built up over the day- or whichever length of time had passed since his last visit. He doubted he would ever admit it, but she was probably a good part of the reason that he is fond of cats. He would admit, however, that he is extremely fond of her. After all, Sebastian saw no reason to hide or be ashamed of your feelings towards a person, whether said feelings are positive or negative. Even if he tended to put up a faux-kind façade. (The manners, of course, are real. Being rude is one thing Sebastian rarely abides by, even if he usually pays no mind to the rudeness of others.)

Two days later loose ends that could not wait were tied up, things were set to be taken care of while Ciel and Sebastian were gone on 'vacation', and master and servant were ready to leave. Without Tanaka and the Troublesome Trio, of course. They'll only get in the way. Kagome, of course, stowed away among the luggage. Having a feline form really came in handy sometimes. Especially when said form didn't affect Ciel's allergies as real felines tended to.

Because there was no way that Kagome was being left out of this adventure/misadventure. Sebastian promised entertainment and said that she may be needed, after all. And there was no way she was staying at the manor. The incompetent goofballs known as Ciel's servants could very well destroy the manor or burn it down, and Kagome refused to be in or for that matter even near the manor when that happened if she could help it. Dismissing the thought from her mind, Kagome proceeded to take a nap. Something told her she would want as much energy as possible, after all.

Sebastian found it very amusing. Kagome found the trio's antics amusing- at least her laughing or giggling at his stories of recent happenings implies that she does- yet she refuses to be in the manor if they're being left alone. He was looking forward to Ciel's reaction, though. Because Sebastian knew that one way or another, Ciel would find out about Kagome very soon. It would work out quite well for him. It would only mean that Sebastian gets to spend more time with her.

He could still remember how he first met Kagome, around 400 years ago. She had still been searching for jewel shards at the time, and also still wearing clothes from her own time, though she later claimed to have changed what she wears, as her school uniform was so short that even though she could move freely it was a major disadvantage. (He wasn't one to talk, though- he'd been wearing the same suit he wears now even then.) It had been by chance that they met- he'd merely been taking a walk in the evening, when he came across her in a clearing. Curious and holding manners in high regard even then, he inquired as to what she was doing all by herself at such an hour. She'd replied that she had only been enjoying the peace and quiet, and the scenery. She invited him to join her, and he had. For a while, nothing had been said. But then…

_Flashback_

"Say… have you heard of the shikon no tama?" Kagome had asked.

"Indeed, in fact I've heard rumors that it resurfaced then was shattered. Not that it's any business of mine. I have no interest in such things." Sebastian replied.

And it was true. Those who relied on such things for power or to gain a desire were all either fools or filth, sometimes both, and were often weak and cowardly to boot. Definitely nothing he wanted to be associated with.

"Well then, I suggest a… bargain… of sorts." Kagome proposed.

"You mean you desire a contract?" inquired Sebastian. He needed to be certain of what she meant, after all. She didn't seem to be the type to need or desire his particular skills or line of work. And how did she realize what sort of demon he was?

"Not quite… merely an agreement. You see, I'm the one who shattered the jewel- I was trying to save a child from a crow demon who had stolen it, but was new at archery at the time. To make sure I hit it I attached the crow's foot to the arrow, and as a result the darn thing shattered. Now I'm stuck putting the darn thing back together. The jewel has been nothing but trouble, and only more trouble will come if Naraku, an artificial half demon who's also after the jewel, gets the whole thing. What I propose is this: you be present at the final battle and ensure that my friends don't get killed and that Shippo, the fox demon kit I look after, doesn't even get hurt. In return I'll give you the jewel so that you can feast on the souls trapped inside." she said.

Sebastian rose an eyebrow. This was indeed an odd one. She obviously had no problems with demons, and was well aware that he was of a somewhat unusual nature for even a demon. Yet she didn't care. Nor did she care for the jewel. In fact…

"Why do you seem to hate the jewel? And why the offer? I see little in it for you."

Kagome sighed. "… The jewel is probably why I even met my friends in the first place… but I do. I hate it so much. So many suffer because of the jewel's shards, whether directly or indirectly, and I have no one and nothing to blame but myself because I'm the one who broke it... except for maybe fate. Sango would still have her family and Shippo would still have his father if not for me. I've already figured out that while it's said that the whole jewel is able to grant a wish- any wish- that even if it's true, the price is- or will be- too great to be worth it. Not to mention if it really needs to be a pure wish to be rid of the jewel for good… the cycle will never end."

"What do you mean?" Sebastian inquired.

"With everything I've learned about the jewel, I know three things as facts. One: and can sense, and if it's in my range of sight see the jewel shards. Two: pain, suffering, and horror follows the shards and those after it. Three: supposedly the wish has to be not just any wish but a pure wish to be rid of the jewel. I also realized that everything comes with a price and that there's no such thing as a pure wish." Kagome answered.

"Oh? No such thing?" Sebastian truly was beginning to find her amusing.

"Every wish sprouts from some form and amount of desire, right? So there's no such thing as a truly pure and selfless wish. And I'm not about to be stuck constantly attacked my entire life or existence… whichever comes first." Kagome reasoned.

"Then… why the bargain? Why seek me out and ask for this exchange instead of simply inquire if I would eat the souls when the jewel is whole and be done with it? And why ask me to ensure your friends survive? Surely they can look after themselves; you also seem to be the type to desire to protect them yourself." he normally didn't care, but he really wanted to know.

"That's just it… few demons appreciate or accept charity of their own will. I haven't met you… so I didn't want to risk offending you. And… I'm already training, but with how much they've suffered, because of Naraku and because of the jewel, I'd say that they deserve happiness. Not to mention how late in the game I got my act together and started actually training to be able to defend myself and those I care about. So… I came to you. If you accept our bargain and its repercussions mean giving up a piece of my happiness to ensure that of my loved ones, so be it." Kagome seemed sad… and very determined.

"Well… I can't argue with or deny determination and reasoning like that. Very well. We have a deal." Sebastian said.

He nicked his finger with his teeth (more like fangs) so its tip and his claw was covered in his blood, then drew the symbol he used for his contract on the inside of her hand… where all she had to do to hide it was clench her hands. "This shall be the mark of our contract. When the time comes, call me or send energy into the mark and I'll come."

_End flashback_

True to her predictions, her actions- from taking responsibility for being the one who shattered the jewel to doing what she could to protect her friends to her bargain with Sebastian had had repercussions. In the final battle, she had called him the first chance she got. He came, and only interfered when one of her friends or comrades was about to be killed or seriously wounded… or an attack was aimed at or headed toward the little fox demon. That was, after all, the terms of the contract. He knew that she wanted her friends safe but didn't request for more than keeping them from dying because she knew they wanted to do this and win of their own accord. No one even realized he was there- except for her. He knew it wasn't just the seal representing the bargain, either.

But then the woman- more like clay pot, she smelled like clay, graveyard soil and ashes with an undertone of what must have been her sent mixed in- stepped in. In her frozen fury she killed two big groups of Naraku's demon horde with only two arrows. Then… it was like time slowed down as Kikyo, her name apparently was, calmly made her way towards Kagome, stating that Kagome had been borrowing her soul long enough and she wanted it back. No one moved. Not even Kagome- she'd later claimed that Kikyo could hate or try to kill her all she wanted, even if Inuyasha hadn't loved her she wouldn't stoop to her level… even if she had no problems with making fun of or insulting Kikyo when Inuyasha wasn't around to start an argument so she refused to lift a finger against her. Sebastian had stepped in, destroying the false body with a single swipe of his current weapon of choice, (releasing the souls and returning Kagome the piece of her soul in the process) stating that he was not allow those under his care die. From there on he played a more noticeable role in protecting her friends.

The repercussions? Naraku died, he cursed her… to outlive all those she held dear, and be unable to see her family again but the results of the jewel and the bargain softened and changed it. Thus turning her into a cat demon of sorts. Also, her first friend in that time- her first true friend she claimed, and almost her crush- now hated her. Sango thought making the bargain was foolish and had been disappointed. Kagome was heartbroken. He helped her get used to her senses and her new forms, teaching her how to appear fully human in the process. Afterwards she went with Lord Sesshomaru to train with the intent to travel and train more when finished. They met briefly from time to time. Then, of course, he made a contract with Ciel, the first in decades and the first that wasn't overly simple, corrupt, or foolish child's play in a couple centuries. Kagome had been in the area, weary of traveling, in need of a break, and bored. She'd been disgusted and indignant at what happened to Ciel so the current arrangement was made.

A few days later, it was time for the close. It had been most entertaining indeed, seeing Ciel react to escaping the trio only to end up with two who annoy him just as much at times- Lau and Madame Red. Jack the Ripper. This was going to be… interesting. It was an unsolved case in the time Kagome was born in. (Supposedly unsolved, anyway. With Ciel on the case, it probably just never got out to the public… maybe even never got to the authorities.) The Undertaker had also been quite entertaining. Kagome would enjoy befriending him… especially since in private he got a bit of Ciel's inner child to come out. Madame Red's scheme to dress Ciel up as a girl was hilarious; though if she ever saw that noble again she would smack him clear into next month. She could not tolerate perverts with no noticeable good qualities. Miroku had been a major pervert, but he had been a good man. Of course, that noble hadn't been Jack the Ripper.

This led to the current situation. Kagome had helped Sebastian investigate, and both had realized two things: first, who said anything about a cult or black magic? Second, all the victims had something in common- each had been a patient of Madame Red, undergoing the same operation- abortion. So Ciel, now being aware of the situation, was standing guard at the entrance to the only route. Apparently, he cared more than he realized. Of course, it had still been a bit of a shock when Madame Red stepped out of the room for the young earl- she _was _his aunt after all. Then the fight between Sebastian and Grell started. Kagome only watched in amusement… at first.

Kagome jumped down from her perch, transforming into her human form in the process. "Mind if I cut in?" she said by way of greeting.

"Not at all. This reaper is beginning to grate on my nerves." Sebastian said.

"Who are you? And don't interfere with my time with Little Sebast!" Grelle whined.

"At first it was amusing, in spite of my annoyance, seeing how uncomfortable you were making Sebastian. However… that ridiculous Romeo and Juliette line is the last straw. Even if he would consider someone like you, he's already spoken for. So… I would say that this little boy needs to be punished."

At first Kagome just played cat and mouse with him. This lasted for a few minutes. Then all of a sudden she grabbed the safe part of the 'death scythe' blade between her hands.

"Tsk tsk. You're certainly a naughty little boy, aren't you Shinigami-kun? A chain saw isn't a toy, you know. It won't even be invented for a few decades or so. And hasn't you mother ever told you that it's not to take what doesn't belong to you?" Kagome taunted.

"What do you mean 'what doesn't belong to you?'" Grelle asked.

"Simple: you were flirting with my fiancé. So… I would say that you need punishment." she said. With that she purified the scythe between her hands, since she still had unusually pure spirit energy.

Then just when she was ready for the finishing blow, another shinigami came and interfered, saving Grelle. Though Kagome and Sebastian suspected he only saved Grelle because he'd been sent to retrieve him.

Kagome went back to cat form and they returned to the town house. Ciel didn't comment on Kagome the whole way. Once he was relaxing with a snack, however, he spoke up.

"Who and what is she?" Ciel demanded.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. I was born in the future." Kagome said.

"As for what she is, she once was a human suspected to be the reincarnation of a shrine maiden. The result of an… adventure she ended up on, however, led to her becoming a demon." Sebastian added.

"What were you doing there?" asked Ciel.

"Even if Sebastian hadn't promised entertainment, there was no way that I would stay at the mansion when the trio are unattended."

"Excuse me?" Ciel said.

"I was bored, tired of travelling and appalled by the filth that have the nerve to call themselves humans who led to you meeting Sebastian… so I've been living in the basement. I can start working as a servant if you want. I'm sure Sebastian would appreciate the help."

"Do what you like. I don't care as long as you don't' get in the way."

Later on, Sebastian came up behind Kagome as she was on the roof.

"That was quite the amusing reaction earlier." he said.

She turned her head to look at him. "He thought he could take you away from me. I wasn't about to let that go unpunished."

Sebastian just chuckled and took her into his arms. "You're quite cute when you're jealous." he teased.

Kagome huffed. "Jealous of that? I have nothing against homosexuals, but it was insulting that someone like that thought that they're good enough to take you away from me. And even if I was jealous, you can't say you don't feel the same."

"Yes… I was quite annoyed by all the fools who tried to get you to dance with them. You're mine, and I'm not about to share." Sebastian admitted. Then he kissed her.

Kagome smiled. "Yes… I'm yours, and you're mine- until the end of time and beyond." Then they stayed there, Kagome in Sebastian's arms, watching the stars.

**Owari**

Yoruko: Hope you enjoyed it. Next up, expect a few oneshots pairing Kagome with guys from Gravitation and Katekyo Hitman Reborn.


	7. Honeysempai OHSHC

Yoruko: This is my belated birthday present to Yukimurashuusukegirl. Sorry I took so long!

Category: Inuyasha /Ouran High School Host Club x-over (aka IY/OHSHC)

Pairing: Kagome/Mitsukuni Haninozuka aka Honey-sempai

Summary: Kagome only wanted to return the stuffed bunny she found. Who'd have guessed that it belonged to a boy a year older than her or that he shared her fondness for sweets & cute things? Or that she would start to fall for him?

**Sweet Coincidences**

Kagome was wandering through the halls of her high school, cursing her luck. First the teasing she used to go through for living on a shrine with her grandfather, who she even now was convinced had to be missing a few marbles, (Not like she had a choice! Besides they'd been totally out of line- the reason they moved in the first place was her father died.) then the whole mess with the Feudal Era and the dratted, thrice-darned Shikon no Tama, the guy she'd thought that she liked was a total jerk who turned out to have never seen her as more than a copy (an inferior one at that) to his dead ex, and both of the guys who actually liked _her_ took forever to take the hint that she wasn't interested. Though Kagome was convinced that Hojo never actually took the hint… Darn her so-called 'friends' for trying so hard to set her up with a guy she obviously had no interest in! Then after said mess with the Feudal Era was over and she finally blew up at her friends about how she _didn't_ like Hojo as more than a friend and with all of their matchmaking she was beginning to be hard pressed to even see him as more than an annoyance- to this day she was disappointed that he hadn't been in hearing range- her mother miraculously uses a connection she had through her long dead husband, Kagome's father, to get her a miraculously still available scholarship to a highly prestigious high school.

However, when she arrived at said high school, Kagome was disappointed. She found it was little more than a play ground for clueless, self-centered, spoiled rich kids who all appeared to be complete idiots when it comes to real life. The first thing she had noticed was yellow _creatures_- she refused to call them girls, they were an insult to all females- who were completely obsessed with any guy they found cute or attractive to such a level it was creepy and she swore that those squeals of theirs were capable of turning super-sonic! Then to her horror she discovered that that was the males' uniform. To avoid wearing said uniform, (thank god whoever was in charge of this had been willing to work with them on the price) she had ended up resorting to cross-dressing by wearing the boys' uniform after checking the manual to make sure she wouldn't get in trouble just to avoid that yellow thing that dared call itself a dress. Then to her horror some people her were so idiotic they mistook her for a boy! What was it about this school that had Ranka Oji-san, her godfather, singing its praises hence the reason her mother had decided to send it here? Not to mention she'd been here a month and still hadn't seen Haruhi.

Just then, she stepped on something soft, dragging her out of her musings. She lifted her foot then looked down. It was a… pink bunny? Strange- she hadn't thought even these spoiled rich brats would be bring something like this. It was nice, though, and looked to be handmade once she picked it up. Kagome smiled softly. This was so adorable. Intent on returning it to its owner eventually, Kagome continued on her way to the library. Just as she was about to reach it she heard a familiar voice, snapping her out of her thoughts.

" Is that you Kagome?" a voice (female but not high-pitched, Kagome noted) said.

Kagome turned around to face the owner of said voice. There stood a girl with short hair who was also wearing the boy's uniform, though Kagome was certain that from a distance no one would be able to tell that it was a girl therefore would mistake her for a boy. Though knowing this school, Kagome was certain that everyone mistook her for a boy, too. Said girl was VERY familiar. Kagome instantly knew who it was.

"… Haruhi? Why are _you _wearing the boy's uniform? And what happened to your beautiful hair?" Kagome had finally found her pseudo-sister.

"… I was mistaken for a boy so they gave me the boy's uniform. And I got gum in my hair." Haruhi explained.

Kagome sighed. It figured with Haruhi. She was less feminine than she was. "… I see."

Just then Haruhi spotted a certain pink bunny. "… Is that Usa-chan?"

"Usa-chan? Do you know this little guy's owner then?" Kagome asked.

"… Yeah. It belongs to Honey-sempai." Haruhi said.

"… Honey-sempai?" Kagome inquired.

"He's in the Host Club with me." Haruhi elaborated.

"… Host Club?" Why was Haruhi in a host club? For that Matter why did a high school have a host club to begin with?

"I broke a vase. To pay off my debt they had me become a host." Kagome noticed that Haruhi didn't even seem to care.

'Well that explains a few things.' "… Then can I come with you to return this to him?" Kagome found she didn't particularly care either. Not even that the pink stuffed animal belonged to a boy. She had seen and heard of crazier in the Feudal Era.

"All right. Don't be surprised if they try to flirt with you." Haruhi thought it was only fair to warn her friend.

Kagome just shrugged. "I've dealt with an almost stalker with the craziest idea of gifts you've ever heard of and another guy who just couldn't take a hint. I'm sure I can handle it."

"… Things have been just as crazy for you, haven't they Kagome?" Sometimes they were so similar Haruhi wondered if they were actually related.

"Crazier, probably. But that's a story for another time." 'Haruhi's friends must be really something.'

They finally reached the Host Club. Kagome blinked. This was certainly a varied bunch. Kagome had a feeling that those twins were like Shippo…

The first one to speak up was the one with black hair and glasses. "What kept you Haruhi? Any longer and you would have been late."

"I ran into a friend of mine." Haruhi stated.

"Is that so?" said the twins in unison. They came up behind Haruhi one at a time.

"Is this-" started Hikaru.

Your friend?" finished Kaoru.

"We're the Hitachiin Brothers-" they stated, once more in unison.

"I'm Hikaru-"

"And I'm Kaoru."

"What's your name?"

"Kagome Higurashi, class 2A.

Just then the blonde with blue-violet eyes (AN: I could never decide on what color his eyes are so I compromised) spoke up. "Hey Kyouya isn't he the new kid in class?"

"That's right Tamaki." Kyouya, of course, knew that Kagome was a girl but kept that information to himself since no one asked.

"… I'm a girl." Kagome deadpanned.

Naturally, Tamaki was surprised to a ridiculous extent. "A girl? But why are you in the boy's uniform?"

"… No way I was wearing that yellow monstrosity. I only dealt with my Jr. high uniform's overly short skirt because the uniform was cute."

Just then the other blonde, who had brown eyes and was both shorter and younger looking, came up to Kagome. "My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka but you can call me Honey. Do you like cute things Kage-chan?"

Kagome smiled. "That's right. By the way, I believe I have something of yours." She brought out Usa-chan.

"Usa-chan! I was wondering where you were! Where did you find him?" Honey asked.

"He was lying on the ground. I think he might've been sleeping." Kagome said.

"Silly Usa-chan! Do you want some cake as a thank you, Kage-chan?"

Kagome grinned. "I love sweet things."

"Really? Me too!" Honey exclaimed, "Come on Takashi!"

"… I'll catch up Mitsukuni." Mori replied.

"Okay!" With that the pair went off to the pantry to get some snacks, Kagome ignoring the sudden butterflies in her stomach and both oblivious to the many eyes watching them in slight surprise.

"… Well what do you know." Kaoru stated.

"I guess the saying that there's someone out there for everyone is true." Hikaru said.

No one else replied. After all, the twins had said all that there really was to say. (Though Tamaki seemed surprised but was keeping silent because for once he was speechless.) Who would have guessed that returning a stuffed rabbit would lead to the start of a romance?

**Owari**

Yoruko: Hope you like it Yuki!

Things to look forward to: a bunch of oneshots featuring Kagome with a guy from Katekyo Hitman Reborn, a couple of oneshots for Gravitation, some requested pairings, more Prince of Tennis, and eventually some Yu-Gi-Oh!, and more Death Note.

Shoutout: There's a cool new website dedicated to Kagome-centric crossovers, fans should check it out- it's called Flawless Addiction. Here's the address: .com/ If it doesn't work or something Yukimurashuusukegirl has a link right to it on her profile.


	8. Kakashi & Obito Naruto

Yoruko: This is an (overly) belated birthday present for Whispering Kage. Sorry that it's so late, Kage-san! I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize (including the pairing, if it's been done) belongs to Yoruko Rhapsodos.

Pairing: Kagome/Obito/Kakashi threesome, some one-sided Kakashi/Rin

Summary: Most would find the nature of the trio's relationship crazy or weird- especially if they know the three of them. Others would simply ignore it; act like it won't last, or think something is wrong with them. (Or even go so far as to deny that their relationship is what it actually is) Kakashi Hatake himself wonders exactly how things developed to their present state at times. Kagome Higurashi and Obito Uchiha, however, know otherwise. They've known for a long time that this was only inevitable. Neither was ever willing to let Kakashi go the moment they realized how they felt.

Warnings: threesome, some shonen-ai, light language, some mention of violence.

Notes: first attempt at what would probably count as a drabble. (As far as I know anyway.)

**Of Fate and Chance**

The three of them met when they were ten. Kagome, (who was found under extraordinary circumstances when she was three) Obito, and Rin were put on the same team as Kakashi because Minato Namikaze had been the only jounin willing and able to take them on as genin. Kagome and Obito had the same amount of training as Kakashi who had graduated the academy at the ridiculously young age of six and Rin, who scored the highest on the written portion of the exam, had been second in skill only to Kagome, the only female student how had genuinely taken her training seriously. Therefore, whoever set up the teams thought that they might as well be put on a team together.

At first, it had nearly been more disastrous then the set-up for the next generation of Team 7. Rin was a usually kinder, more level-headed version of Sakura who was slightly worse in her fangirl tendencies; Rin was quite clearly "in love" with him. (It turned out to be admiration mistaken for something else) Obito had had an obvious crush on Rin yet unfortunately had a similar effect on her that Naruto had had on Sakura. (Only without the violence or blowing up) It had been similar to Team 7 2.0's love triangle with some key differences- Kakashi was oblivious to her feelings (he still has no idea), Rin was occasionally successful in obtaining what was supposed to be a date yet Kakashi never seemed to realize that it was a date, Obito was obvious in his feelings to the point that even Kakashi could see it(who was unusually insightful in terms of emotions when it came to Obito and Kagome) yet not only did Rin herself remain oblivious but Obito had rarely if ever even attempted to act on his feelings, and Kakashi tolerated both Obito and Rin.

Yet strangely enough things were never as bad. Maybe it was only thanks to Minato and Kagome. Perhaps it was the fact that Kagome got along with all three of them. But the original Team 7 never had the same problem with teamwork when on duty. Many times their amazing ability to manage to work together at least when on missions had saved their hides.

As time went on and Rin found she didn't have the stomach for what a field kunoichi, shinobi, or medic-nin needed to do therefore decided to become a medic that didn't leave Konoha, the dynamics started to change. It was like Rin was the metaphorical "third wheel", only in this case it was "fourth wheel". There had quite clearly been something between Kagome, Obito, and Kakashi. Kakashi just denied it to even himself.

It was shortly before they turned fifteen (pretty much right after the disastrous mission that nearly killed Obito and left Kakashi missing an eye) when Kagome and Obito became a couple. It was, ridiculously enough yet somewhat expected, almost a scandal for some reason that Kagome Higurashi ("Of all people" in some idiots' words) was the woman who the black sheep of the Uchiha clan had decided to date. (Others wondered why any Uchiha, even one as different from most Uchiha as Obito, would bother dating a girl like Kagome who while pretty and a very powerful ninja was a nobody in terms of money, political or economic power, and social status. It was bad enough in the eyes of most that she didn't have a bloodline.) The two of them never let what others thought bother them, though- they were in love and that was all that mattered.

Well, almost all that mattered. They were content, but both felt something for Kakashi Hatake and knew that it was mutual on both accounts. Yet Kakashi only seemed to have or be interested flings or short-lasting relationships with women didn't even see or know the real him. That only lasted for a couple of years before Kagome and Obito put their foot down and made him theirs. The three of them belonged together after all. To this day, no one knows how it happened and few are aware of even generally let alone exactly when. Only that Kagome and Obito claim or mention without fail if someone bothers to ask them that Kakashi had been very surprised.

**Owari**

Yoruko: Next I'll work on some requests that I've received.

Kagome: That was different.

Yoruko: It was, as mentioned, a request/birthday present for someone. Besides, it seemed like the best idea.

Kagome: *shrugs* Whatever floats your boat.


	9. Itachi Uchiha Naruto

Crossover: Naruto

Pairing: Kagome/Itachi

Song: maybe Kryptonite or When I'm Gone by 3 Doors Down

Summary: Neither believed in the saying "Opposites attract." But then they met. Both had given up a lot for something that they by all rights had no reason to be a part of or participate in. (though neither would change it for the world) Kagome never lost her optimism and how cheerful she was. Itachi however, was left with a hidden part of him that was bitter and jaded. It had consequences on each end though- both were left feeling lonely in spite of the friends they had. So it was no wonder they gravitated towards each other- both had something the other needed.

**Lonely Hearts**

Itachi always knew pretty much exactly how his life would go. Before the clan's demise which was ultimately brought about by his own hands yet as a result of their own foolish, arrogant actions, he knew he was destined most likely be a puppet of the Uchiha as long as he lived. After he was forced to choose between taking his life into his own hands and kill his own so-called family to save his home or leave his home to destruction through civil war (which would have no doubt ended in fourth war) and in the process leaving his little brother's spirit to be broken it was just the same. He would live his life on the run while subtly doing what he could to help Konoha (he knew that there was little to no chance that he would be able to go back to the village) until he finally ended up dying at the hands of his little brother, Sasuke, a hunter nin, someone else who thought he was a criminal or simply that because he was a missing nin he was either evil or one of the bad guys, or either Madara or a fellow member of the Akatsuki. This was almost worse than an existence than what his life most likely would have been like had the clan still been around and he still a ninja of Konohagakure, but he was content. Unless that damn snake Orochimaru managed to get his hands on Sasuke and he ended up too big of an influence, Sasuke's life would be better and there would be a chance that he would be able to eventually be happier than he'd ever been. It hurt knowing that there probably wasn't any such thing as an option that wouldn't have left Sasuke hating or resenting him, but at least this way Itachi was freer than he would probably have ever been otherwise- under the Sandaime's influence the council and the advisers to the Hokage had too much power. He was sure that those who founded Konoha (Including Madara before he went insane) would have been majorly disappointed at what became of the village. Itachi even had a few almost-friends. But he was still all alone, and probably always would be. He sighed, shook his head, and continued on his way. There was no use thinking about it.

Kagome Higurashi was in a not so very different situation herself. She lost her friends and any chance at a decent enough education to get a well or high paying job of the sort her mother had always wanted her to have. She gave up her friends in the Feudal Era to ensure their happiness. She almost died saving Kikyo all for the sake of a hanyou that would never either appreciate her or even genuinely see her for who she was instead of as a copy of who everyone seemed to think she was reincarnated from. (There had always been few interested in her that weren't interested either in Kikyo and the fact that Kagome was her reincarnation or in the jewel shards she carried) Her brother, by the time the 'quest' was over resented her a little for both the fact that she was rarely home and the fact that at this point, his dream of his "hero" becoming his brother-in-law would never be anywhere even somewhat close to possible. Then when everything was said and done- she couldn't even see her family again at all. Not her mother, not her grandfather, not even Souta- who she'd still hoped to patch things with. What did she gain from the quest she never even had any reason to be a part of beyond the fact that she broke the jewel in the first place? A one-way ticket to a world where she had a chance to start over and be happy yet had no hope whatsoever of ever seeing or even contacting her friends or family ever again. She never wanted or expected an award of some sort- all she had wanted was to be happy with the friends who she had become so close to they were almost like a second family. She found something she enjoyed doing in life- she'd gotten a job at a flower shop a kind old man who helped her find a home owned and volunteering at the local clinic when she didn't have to work and found she had plenty of free-time to spare and found herself bored. But she was still all alone; she had few genuine friends. Kagome never did something that was genuinely bad or selfish, in helping her friends she turned down every such opportunity she came across or was presented with even if they weren't selfish but simply might result in her happiness to help them or get them their "fairy tale ending". So she wanted to know- where was her happily ever after?

They met in late autumn- already seeming like far from one of those "typical" or "almost fairy tale" romances you find in romance novels and chick flicks. (Few of which took place in the fall, all of the ones, it seemed, that didn't take place during nice weathered spring or summer took place in winter.) Kagome was heading home from a trip to the book store- ever since she came to this world she spent what chances she could find looking through or reading what books she could find and buying the especially useful ones so she wasn't too surprised by anything and knew how things worked here. Itachi had just finished a mission that Pein had had him do solo. (He was the only one needed and having people with him would hinder him, after all) Therefore had been taking his time, taking the rare, much needed chance at relaxation without anything bothersome. Kagome was being bothered yet again by her new love-interest wannabee. (In some ways, creepily enough, he reminded her of a weird mix between Hojo & Kouga) When he either snapped or decided to let what she was saying go right in one ear and out the other, he started attempting to drag her out on a "dinner date". She got sick of it, and finally broke down; thus she slapped him and down-right refused him, giving him an earful about how 'if he wanted to ever find the girl that's right for him, he needed to start learning to listen to people'.

Sick of things like that happening to her, she let out a tired sigh. "Why can't people ever learn to listen? I'm getting tired of losing or being either disliked or ignored by the people I do care about romantically or as much as I would someone I have a romantic interest in while being hounded and annoyed by clueless fools or baka-tachi who can't take a hint or have a fondness for coming to conclusions on their own without ever truly taking the time to listen to what I say or even taking the time to actually get to know me." she complained.

"Sounds as bad as the bolder fan-girls. An associate of mine is convinced that some of them even have rabies or something similar. The only time he's said something I ever truly agreed to." Itachi, who had been walking down the street when the foolish civilian decided to harass a young woman, thus causing a scene, commented.

"... Some of them _are _rabid, I think. I've yet to see one foaming at the mouth, but it would certainly help to explain why the worst of the fan-girls of guys I've seen or met that actually are the type where having fan-girls makes sense act the way they do." she replied automatically.

Itachi chuckles. "Indeed. That is precisely why I privately think he may be on to something; I can think of no other explanation for why the most troublesome or persistent act the way they do."

Kagome, finally realizing the situation, looked behind her. She vaguely recognized the cloak as the one apparently worn by the missing-nin who are part of the supposedly criminal organization, and from Konoha at that, from what she had learned about the different hitai-ate symbols. However, she sensed no evil, blood lust, or malice. So she just played the situation by ear as she usually does. She absently noted that he was very handsome, but as she had known Sesshomaru it didn't faze her as much as it might have at one point in time.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi. You are?" she said with a small bow.

Surprised at her lack of reaction as he could tell that she had recognized the cloak, he hid said surprise and introduced himself. "I'm Itachi Uchiha."

He could see the recognition in her eyes at the name, but she yet again surprised him by smiling. "It's nice to meet you, Itachi-san."

"... Just Itachi is fine, Higurashi-san. I'm not used to honorifics. The people I work with rarely concern themselves with such formalities."

"Well then, I insist that you call me Kagome. I've never liked formalities with people I consider my friends or hope to be friends with."

"All right then, Kagome-san."

Kagome sighed at the honorifics. 'Oh, well, at least it's a start.'

"... Would you like to get something to eat? I don't know if it's a Fire Country thing or what, but even though most people are polite and friendly enough or close to friendly, there a lot of the people I've met around here that don't ignore me seem to either not trust me or are wary of me, so I'd like to have someone to talk to." she said.

'It couldn't hurt, I suppose. It's not like anyone cares what I do outside of missions as long as I don't bring unwanted or unnecessary attention to myself.' Itachi thought. "... All right. But if you don't mind my asking, Kagome-san, why do the act like that?"

Kagome shrugged. "I figure that they probably don't trust foreigners- I doubt anyone in the Elemental Nations has even heard of my old home- or have something against non-ninjas that are able to defend themselves.

"... Oh? You can protect yourself." he asked.

"I won't trouble you with my story, you probably wouldn't believe me anyway, but I was pretty much an average, defenseless girl until I met someone who ended up being a friend of mine whom decided to pretty much drag me into a crazy situation out of a manga or something that basically summed up, safety wise, in being constantly in danger and being forced far to often for my liking into 'Kill or be killed' situations." explained almost sheepishly.

"... It's hard to picture you in such a scenario." Itachi offered.

"... Until I found it happening to me, I'd never even imagined something like that being real in a way that affected me in even my wost nightmares." she confessed, "But what I have the most trouble understanding was how no one ever seemed to even consider training me until I brought up the idea myself about a year after the whole mess started when I finally got sick of surviving on chance, barely surviving, or by relying on my friends protecting me."

"... Are you sure they were really your friends?" he asked, "It sounds to me like you tended to get lucky."

Kagome shrugged. "I've never had reason to believe otherwise since becoming friends with them." she replied, "The thing that really throws me off, though, was that the first (almost only) to take the initiative and actually follow through on my request for some training was the hated half-brother of my friend Inuyasha, the one who in a way is half the reason I ended up in that mess. At that point, after all, we still weren't friends yet."

"... Your friends sound foolish."

"... Well, Inuyasha didn't exactly have a lot of people who treated him nicely or with respect growing up and Shippo was just a kid."

"... And the others?" he inquired.

"I don't know. Maybe they never really realized that my different life and circumstances up until made me completely unused to situations like that. I adjusted surprising fast, though, I like to think." she said.

Itachi snorted, but this time didn't bother to comment. It didn't sound like much of an excuse, or like any excuse at all for that matter, to him. However, Itachi Uchiha had learned through observation (having never been in such situations) that some ninja tended to forget at times unlike their comrades or opponents that weren't shinobi yet able to fight or at least defend themselves, civilians, whatever their job or social standing- especially the ones who had hired them in the first place- rarely had much if anything as means of protection. Which usually led to such ninja getting said civilians into dangerous situations or failing to properly protect them when things boil down to a fight. Not that it mattered, though. This particular scenario was in the past and as far as Itachi was concerned, wasn't even any of his business.

Itachi mentally shook his head, bringing his attention back to his companion and his surroundings. Shortly after, they arrived at their destination. Neither got much, either having eaten not too long ago or simply not being hungry yet, but they did talk some more... Even if Kagome did most of the talking. Itachi had always been pretty quiet after all. He quickly learned that Kagome was using what little reading material she could find on the subject in a non-ninja village that was almost right on the border with Ame (and therefore not very far from the Akatsuki base, which Kagome didn't know) to learn how to manipulate chakra and, to the best of her abilities without a teacher or someone to point her in the right direction, use jutsu. When they parted at her doorstep (it was dark enough were Itachi insisted on walking her home) Itachi found himself promising her to stop by to see her again when he could. Strangely enough, though, he couldn't bring himself to care. She was interesting, after all. He did, however, tell himself that he would tell himself that he might have liked to check up on her and maybe even see how her training was going anyways... Something told him that the young woman he ended up befriending was a trouble magnet.

In the end, Itachi found himself using every available opportunity to spend time with Kagome. The Uchiha were still infamous, though. Not even a few months after the disastrous chuunin exams that took place in Konoha Kagome found herself hearing about how the 'Last Uchiha' had left Konoha to join Otogakure and Orochimaru. Kagome knew enough to know that this must be Sasuke, the only relative of Itachi's she could get him to say more than a few words about who just so happened to apparently also be his only living family member. (both teens found joy and amusement in exchanging funny, cute, or embarrassing stories about their respective younger brothers) So she asked him about it, requesting that she tell her his side of the real story behind what happened to his family if he didn't mind. He told in and being unable to reject what Kagome knew was probably for Itachi the ultimate show of trust, Kagome in turn finally admitted what her whole story was. To her relief, the biju and the animals shinobi could summon proved to be things that left Itachi unable to deny her story, especially as it explained what he had been convinced all along couldn't be chakra yet seemed to serve a similar purpose for Kagome. The two teens became closer than ever as a result of that fateful meeting... all because of one thing Kagome said... Both were convinced that they could never forget it.

"No, I don't care what you say or try to pull! I won't let this go. I won't let you leave or forget me. Everyone needs someone to be there for them through thick and thin, Itachi, even ninja that were trained since a young age to keep a tight leash on their emotions. I had to sacrifice everything to fix one should have been little mistake I made... I won't let you do the same. Not when you still have a possible future opportunity for a second chance." Kagome had almost been in tears.

Itachi's eyes had softened. He just looked at her for a moment, as if looking for something or thinking something over. Then he pulled her into his arms, making her gasp in surprise that he had initiated a hug.

"Kagome, don't cry. You don't have a reason to worry any more. I won't leave you alone voluntarily, ever. I promise."

Her eyes widened; she knew that Itachi wasn't the type to make promises on the off chance that he couldn't keep them. "Itachi..."

He continued, not quite finished. "Kagome... thank you." Then he had kissed her on the forehead.

It wasn't long after, naturally, that she ended up starting to meet the other members of the Akatsuki. There was some sort of almost-magic to Kagome, though, who had a talent for befriending even people who had attempted or managed to kidnap her or steal from her, even people who had tried to kill her. She managed to befriend or get on the good side (or as close to the 'good side' as was possible) of every member of the Akatsuki to the point of her life not being in danger if one of them was around. The exception being Hidan, of course, who seemed to almost be unable to be more than indifferent towards anyone... and Itachi still wasn't sure what his highly blood-thirsty yet surprisingly pleasant partner thought of her. Not even Madara found himself immune to her charm.

If Itachi had anything besides the unexpected friendship to thank for the change in the course of his life that would have left him without his eyesight and doomed to die at young age, there was no doubt that it was Kagome herself. The girl, come to think of it, had probably changed everything. She had convinced Madara to change his plans with the threat of ending his unnaturally long life or ensuring that he would be deprived of all eyesight and without a chance to remedy the problem. Itachi was convinced that if the council of Suna their way Kagome would be banned from their village (perhaps even Wind Country) for depriving them of continued reassurance of having a weapon. The jinchuuriki who had become kazekage- Gaara no Subaku- and his siblings, however, were grateful for how not only did Gaara never have to worry about him losing control to Shukaku but Gaara could sleep again and Shukaku would be returned to wherever youkai of this world live. In fact, no one was sure how Kagome and Pein managed it, but the only villages the Akatsuki had some sort or alliance or agreement with were Oto and Iwa. Kagome is no miracle worker though, and so naturally the situation with Sasuke, however was as hopeless as ever.

In the end, it was thanks to their friends amongst the Akatsuki that they didn't take forever to wise up to their feelings or each other and get together. Kagome had been invited to join them for their Christmas party- with little choice in the matter even if she had wanted to refuse. Konan and Deidara managed the almost impossible, and if anyone didn't have a good time it could only have been Kakuzu, who was in charge of keeping track of the Akatsuki's finances minus the decision making power (no one had been willing to live in the poor conditions he had tried to stick them with) and therefore grumpy due to the amount spent by everyone for the thing. Kagome even became convinced after the strange sight of Madara who had somehow gotten drunk that said Uchiha was bipolar or had two personalities rather than amazing acting skills.

Somehow or other, amongst the celebrations and not-quite chaos, they ended up under a mistletoe. The kiss had been simple and chaste, but had been exactly the push Itachi had needed. It wasn't long before the two were a couple. Both of them had ever been happier. And neither of them had any regrets.

**Owari**

Yoruko: I hope you liked it, nya. ^^

Inuyasha: I still say something is wrong with whoever would actually read this crap.

Yoruko: No one asked you, Inubaka. -.-

Kagome: Sit boy! How many times will I have to tell you to be nicer to people?

Yoruko: *is petting a border terrier* Don't stress yourself out over it, Kagome. Let's just have Kirara or Sesshomaru get him out of here before he starts a fight or causes damage.

Kirara: *drags Inuyasha out kicking and screaming*

Kagome: *Notices the puppy* Aw, how cute~ XD Can I pet him?

Yoruko: of course. ^^

Shippo: *also petting the dog* Where did he come from?

Yoruko: He's my dog. I decided that he's the mascot.


	10. Legolas Lord of the Rings

Yoruko: A shout out to His Minx for the help you gave me figuring out how to do this one. Thank you!

Kagome: Where did you come up with this idea?

Yoruko: I came across it, just like how I first discovered fics pairing you with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha/Yuyu Hakusho x-overs. Besides, this was a request! Though... I'd probably have done one like this anyway.

Crossover: Lord of the Rings

Pairing: Legolas

Summary: Kikyo finally went and got rid of Kagome for good... (Or so she intended) But it isn't in the way one might suspect! Kagome ends up landed in Middle Earth... and in Rivendell! Not too long after she arrives, she meets a certain Elvin prince. Will sparks fly?

Warnings: slight AU, slight Kikyo bashing, Inuyasha bashing, mix of events and happenings in the books and movies that differ, potential spoilers for those not very familiar with Lord of the Rings or it chronological predecessor (both in publishing date and time within the story) The Hobbit, light violence, maybe a bit of language (for those especially against swearing)

**The Time Traveler**

Kagome Higurashi, the girl who overcame time, was having a pretty normal day... As far as the rare peaceful days when there weren't youkai coming after them or they ended up facing against and especially powerful enemy. Most of which Kagome was sure, after training with Sesshomaru, were defeated more due to luck than because Inuyasha was stronger than them. (After all, as Sesshomaru pointed out without the Wind Scar the Tessaiga is little more than a sharp club in the hanyou's hands.)

She had every intention of taking advantage of the rare opportunity, anyone who tried to stop her would pay. They somehow managed to kill Naraku with little difficulty, she deserved a break for once right?

Or so Kagome thought at first. Things always went weird or wrong for her. Right when she had finally managed to get some time to herself and was headed off with her backpack for soak in a nearby hot spring, something she never expected happened. An arrow zipped passed her, barely missing her cheek. She even got a cut from it.

Kagome turned around. Standing there was... Kikyo, of all people. Kagome was surprised. She'd made it clear before, more than once even, that she had nothing against the miko once thought of as her incarnation. As far as she knew, the undead woman shared the sentiment after Kagome finally made it clear that even if she had ever had feelings as strong as love for Inuyasha, she'd given up on and gotten over him. Why chase a guy who'd never love you back and if he seemed to, chances were it was because you reminded him of his ex?

"What are you doing Kikyo? I thought we cleared all of the misunderstandings. Didn't we even figure out that I'm not your reincarnation?" Kagome asked.

"As long as you're around, Inuyasha won't come with me out of some sort of sense of honor." Kikyo said.

"But I thought you gave up on that? Either way though, I told you before that he's all yours." Kagome was confused, she still wanted to drag Inuyasha with her to hell? 'Can that even work with part of a soul?' she thought.

"I would never give up on Inuyasha, he belongs to me. But he won't stay as long as you're around." Kikyo retorted.

Kagome sighed. "Kikyo... I _can _talk to him you know. I'm sure that in this case I can succeed in talking some sense into him. It's not like I belong here anyway."

"You're right... you don't." Kikyo said, then she began to chant something.

When she finished, there was a burst of light that made Kagome's friends shout her name. But when it died down, she was gone. No one who knew that little story would ever know if Kikyo had any idea exactly what that spell did. Kagome and those she told had no way of knowing if what did happen was even what was _supposed _to happen in the first place. However, when she was engulfed in the flash of light Kagome lost all awareness of what was happening.

'Why did Kikyo did that? I never thought she would do something like that. The only bad things I ever saw her do were give most of my jewel shards to Naraku, try to drag Inuyasha down to hell, and help Naraku with what ended up healing him up from that first sacred arrow I shot at him.' Kagome had wondered.

She was brought back to full awareness with a jolt. "Ow... Did someone get the number of that truck?"

"I don't know what you mean by that my dear, but are you all right? You seem to have had quite a fall." a voice said.

Kagome looked up to see... a kind looking old man with a gray cloak, a pointy gray hat, and a wooden staff. 'Have I ended up in a whole other world now?' "Erm... Something like that. All I know is that I got incredibly lucky." she said in English.

"And how is that if you don't mind me asking?" the old man said.

"Well... for one thing, Kikyo didn't kill me. For another thing, you're speaking a language that's basically English. I could have ended up in a world where I couldn't understand a word anyone was saying." Kagome replied.

"Do you mean to say that you're from a different world entirely?" the old man said, "Well, it explains the burst of light at least." He said the last part mostly to himself.

"Oh, where are my manners! I'm Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said.

"It's wonderful to meet you, I'm sure. My name if Gandalf." he said. (AN: pretend cookie to anyone who thought it was obvious.)

"If you don't mind my asking... are you a wizard, Gandalf?" she asked.

Gandalf chuckled. "Why yes, I am. Those who are aware of it call me Gandalf the Gray. How did you know?"

Kagome sweat-dropped mentally. "Well... besides the fact that this kind of situation is horribly cliche' in fantasy stories back home... the hat and the staff made me wonder. It's part of the stereotypical image of wizards back home... Not that anyone believes they were ever even real in my time."

Gandalf chuckled. "I see. Well, my dear, you might as well come with me. We're near a delightful place called Rivendell. It's one of the few places nowadays you can find a large community of elves. I do think we'll find ourselves just in time for dinner."

"That's sounds wonderful." Kagome said.

Kagome soon found herself feeling quite at home in Rivendell. She even made wonderful friends in three elven siblings by the names of Arwen, Eladan, and Elrohir and a delightful old hobbit by the name of Bilbo. (Bilbo surprised Kagome a little, she didn't remember stories about a race like his back in her world.) She spent most of her time training with Elvin warriors thus improving her ability to defend herself, learning various languages including Elvish, and reading any book she could get her hands on. Bilbo even let her read his book he wrote about his adventures.

The peace didn't last too long, however. Six months had passed when Eladan and Elrohir approached her telling her that trouble might be brewing. They told her the story about Sauron and anything else they felt might come in handy for her to know. The twin elves would normally laugh most things off, but it had their father Elrond, the half- Elven ruler of sorts of Rivendell worried. Kagome thanked them, and made her way to the library.

The first real sign that things were getting dicey was when Gandalf showed up around a week later. Messengers were immediately sent out to all Elrond and Gandalf felt could be counted on to come for a council. When Gandalf told Kagome about it, she said that she would make sure his hair and clothes ended up pink if he tried to keep her away from the 'secret' council. Four days later the representatives from Mirkwood Forest showed up, a mere day after Frodo Baggins, who currently possessed said ring and was currently in a bad spot even with the combined efforts of Kagome and Elrond. (The second sign)

Elrond and Gandalf were busy because of said hobbit and his friends when they arrived. Therefore since the twins were busy accommodating the dwarfs Gimli and Gloin, Kagome decided to play hostess.

"Welcome to Rivendell. I'm sure you've had a long journey, I'll show you to your rooms." Kagome said in Elvish. (Hearing a language all the time helps you pick it up quicker, especially when people have a tendency to reply in the common tongue even though they speak Elvish or are themselves elves.)

"My thanks." said an elf who in appearance was close to Kagome's age (Kagome knew better than to think he really was her age, Arwen's lover Aragorn, who Kagome was fast becoming friends with, was an old man by most human standards in spite of how young he looked.) He also seemed to be in charge. "My name is Legolas."

Kagome smiled. "I'm Kagome. It's very nice to meet you. I'm pretty sure all of you have rooms close together. If you and your friends would follow me?"

They did just that.

"Your Elvish is very good." Legolas complimented.

Kagome blushed, still not used to compliments after years of listen to the exact opposite from Inuyasha. "Thank you. I always worry about it, I always worry I'll slip up and start talking in my native tongue."

"Oh? What is your native language?" Legolas asked.

"It's called Japanese... but you won't find Japan on any map of Middle Earth." Kagome said, "It's in a whole different world." Kagome said.

Legolas was surprised, by had heard of equally strange things. "How did you end up in this one?"

She sighed. "It would seem that my friend's undead ex-lover held a grudge even though she tended to act like she now hated him and in spite of my making it clear that I would never come between them."

Legolas rose an eyebrow. "Undead?"

"Her soul was brought to life by animating an imitation of her body made of clay and her ashes." Kagome explained, "At first my soul was dragged along for the ride due to my being mistaken for her reincarnation."

"Mistaken?"

"Most of the people who met both of us seemed to think that we looked alike. Not to mention the Shikon no Tama." Kagome explained.

"Shikon no Tama?" he asked.

This led to a semi-detailed account of her adventures. After bringing his traveling companions to their rooms they went to a nearby alcove so they could be comfortable as they talked. Before long they were laughing over stories they were exchanging. Each felt an instant connection to the other not quite like anything they've ever felt before. Little did either know that the other felt the same way.

Time passed by without either noticing. Practically before either knew it, they already had to prepare for dinner. Legolas insisted on walking her to her room. Kagome thanked Legolas when they reached her room. Legolas told her to think nothing of it. Just before he turned to leave and head to his own room, he took one of Kagome's hands in his and kissed it.

"I enjoyed myself, Kagome. Perhaps we'll have to talk again sometime." Legolas said.

Kagome blushed. "I would like that; I had a good time too."

As Legolas walked away, he decided that he owed Elrond for having had someone Kagome as the one to greet him. He would definitely be seeking her out in the future. And if things took a romantic turn, it wasn't like his father could object because he wasn't the heir to the throne. Besides, she was friendly, Legolas was sure that it would be hard for anyone to be more than indifferent towards her. She was very lovely, too.

**Owari**

Yoruko: I'm convinced that this one didn't turn out very well. -.-' Oh, well, at least it isn't too bad.

Shippo: Cheer up, Yoruko! I bet the readers will like it.

Yoruko: Awe, that's sweet Shippo. ^.^ But I won't hold my breath anytime soon...

Kagome: So who's next on your list?

Yoruko: The next bunch will be Katekyo Hitman Reborn, a couple for Heart no Kuni no Alice, and one for Bakura/Yami Bakura from Yu-Gi-Oh! somewhere in the mix. Plus some requests.


	11. Blood Dupre Heart no Kuni no Alice

Ace: Haha, you're weird, Yoruko-chan.

Yoruko: Why thank you. ^.^

Dee & Dum: Are you gonna write something about us soon, Yoruko-nee?

Kagome: I thought you were going to try and finish up Count D's Petshop?

Yoruko: I figured it'd be fine to do other stuff if I already have them typed up. ^.^

Crossover catetgory: Heart no Kuni no Alice (manga based)

Pairing: Kagome/Blood, implied potential Alice/Blood, mentions of Alice/Julius and past Alice/(insert her ex's name)

Summary: Many- including Alice herself after getting to know him, might take Blood Dupre's words to Alice during their first conversation as simply an attempt to seduce her… The Hatter is not known for being a gentleman, after all- Blood himself will freely admit this. But little do the residents of Wonderland, roleholder, foreigner, or otherwise, know that Blood Dupre does not speak such words lightly… That is, until a second foreigner, Kagome Higurashi, comes along.

**Of Mafioso & Foreigners**

_ "I see… What a vulgar fellow."_

"_I'm also vulgar because I'm mafia but it's different. If it were me- I would never leave a woman who looks at me so intently. If someone were to look at me with eyes like yours, I would cut off their legs so they could never leave me. I would swear to cut my heart out if I ever found another woman."_

He may be close to being something akin to a lady's man or a womanizer, but Blood Dupre meant what he said to Alice the first time they spoke to each other. Not that he'd literally cut off the legs of someone he cared about, of course. He was not a gentleman by any means but he still had standards, after all.

Blood's reputation was mostly unearned. He had never even pretended to ever seriously either pursue a relationship or seduce a woman. The few brave enough for such things all chased after him. Even then, it was only for his looks, money, or status… Never because of any particular attachment to Blood himself. Quite frankly, it sickened him.

Thus the reason that for the first time, Blood found himself hating someone he never met. What kind of man is in a relationship with someone that clearly is head over heels in love with them yet falls for another woman? His lover's sister no less, as he later learned during one of the occasions Alice blew up at him. If he met a woman who could see the real him and looked at him like that- someone who loved him for who he was instead of lusted after what he had, he would never let her go. Blood would be tempted to kill himself in a way that ensured his clock would break if he ever found himself even looking at or thinking of another in such a way when he already had her.

But contrary to what some used to think, that woman was never Alice. Perhaps if things were different he could have fallen for her. But he couldn't bring himself to act on his feelings even if he ever had seen her as more than a friend. He had no way of truly knowing whether she saw him or her ex, and Blood Dupre was not the kind of man who was willing to put himself in such a postion.

Then she came shortly after Alice had- Kagome Higurashi. (Nightmare made Peter White bring her in exchange for the fact that he had kidnapped Alice rather than had her come willingly.) Even with all of the pictures, books, etcetera concerning all past roleholders and foreigners there was information on, Blood had never met, seen, or heard of anyone quite like her.

Though she was very lovely it wasn't that her beauty, rare though it was, was exceptional. It wasn't even quite her caring yet fiery nature, how she had yet to dislike or judge someone she met in a negative way, (beyond calling calling a few out on their flaws or something similar) and how fiercely she protected those she cared about or just could see needed help. No, what gained the 'Hatter's' attention was how she had suffered heartbreak multiple times all at the hands of the same foolish boy yet remained cheerful with an optimistic outlook on life and the ability to smile with ease. Blood had never know or known of someone who went through something like that without losing a bit of their spark.

It wasn't until the major turn in Alice and the clockmaker's relationship which made it obvious that she was "off the market" (something that Kagome aptly described as 'long awaited yet widely unexpected') that his own relationship with Kagome began to take a romantic turn. Blood had found that Kagome had snuck into the mansion's grounds again to visit the garden, something she tended to do when upset or when she wanted to either be alone or to think. Wondering what got Kagome in such a mood when she'd clearly been in high spirits she had been so happy for the two and not liking to see her so melancholy, Blood joined her and set out to cheer her up or at least see if he could find out what was wrong.

"What are you doing out here so late, Kagome?" he had inquired.

"Star gazing. This place… it's amazing. But I like this the best out of its different natural wonders. Back home, the lights and pollution from the city block out the sky to the point where you're lucky to get more than a few stars unless you're in the countryside, the middle of nowhere, the mountains, the ocean, or just really high up. Usually if you never leave towns or cities, you never see sights like these." Kagome said.

"Surely you had just as clear in what you call the Feudal Era, possibly even more so?"

"I did, but I rarely had the simple pleasure of just lying back and watching the stars. I used to do this all the time with my dad when he was alive, though. I still can't believe that you could get such a clear view in the city even in the middle of a wooded area located on the grounds of a shrine."

"That doesn't explain what is bothering you, none the less." Blood pointed out.

Kagome sighed. "I'm just thinking about my friends and family. I miss them."

"I certainly understand the sentiment when it comes to your family… but I'm afraid, my dear, that I question whether your friends are worth your sorrow. After all, I find it odd that your travelling companions claimed to care yet only Shippo shed any tears at your departure. Furthermore, those three girls and that male classmate were fools who paid no attention to you, based off of your descriptions."

"Blood…?"

"You're a bright, compassionate, and have a personality as beautiful as you are. I have trouble considering someone who either knew you as well as those girls should have yet remained unable to see past your façade or can't even tell that you're wearing a façade in the first place, or who knows for a fact that they won't ever see you again yet aren't sad a friend of yours."

"You should know better than anyone that flattery gets you nowhere."

"Oh, but I'm quite serious, my dear."

Kagome had looked at him, surprised. He explained. "You're a beautiful woman, Kagome, and are unlike any woman I've ever met or heard of before. Your friends might have seen just an ordinary girl, or a travelling companion, but I can see with a personality which is as fiery as it is brilliant. Everything about you adds to your beauty and makes you one of the most lovely women I've ever met."

Kagome gave a small smile. "No one besides my father ever said anything like that to me before. When I was a child, friendless and teased for my name, he would say 'You're a very bright girl, Kagome. Don't lose your shine just because most people are blind, my little star.'"

"Only your father?"

"Everyone else- even my mother- only ever tried to cheer me up or give me advice about whatever made me feel down in the first place. Sango would just say to 'Prove that I'm more than just Kikyo's reincarnation.'"

"That puppy was a fool, Kagome. I would be hard pressed not to take a page out of my sister's book with that one. Instead, though, it would be more satisfying to exact revenge by showing him just what he missed out on and make him regret having ever even laid eyes on the copy of his dead lover."

Blood swore that her eyes were never brighter than when he said those last words. Then he stood, kissed her hand, and walked away with a reminder that she should get some sleep soon. In hindsight, he'd probably already started to fall for her. But after that there was a slight but noticeable change in their interactions. This had apparently been obvious.

Blood hadn't been actively aware of what this change was or how he felt until Vivaldi first tried to tease him about Kagome only to fail to get a reaction. At first he was in denial, of course... him, in love? At the time, he found the notion ridiculous... But he'd admit to himself at least if no one else that he had a special soft spot for Kagome.

At one point, Blood decided to show Kagome his secret rose garden. During the occasion, he saw a look similar to the one Alice once wore when he ended up making her think of her ex, yet it was different, more intense even. That had been the final nail in the proverbial coffin...

He wasted little time after that. Blood started to subtly woo Kagome. Vivaldi's ball provided the perfect opportunity to make her his. When they arrived, it was clear to everyone that they were now a couple. And true to what he'd once told Alice, Blood Dupre had no intentions of ever letting go.

**Owari**

Yoruko: … I hope I didn't do to bad. HNKNA fans, did I do a semi decent job keeping Blood in character? And anyone who happens to know a good walkthrough (preferably for the Julius or Nightmare route) that's in English for people like me who want to play the game but can't even if they could get ahold of it because they don't know enough Japanese, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE send me a link directly to said walkthrough via review or PM!

Next: Yami Bakura/Akafia, Kyouya Hibari, Dino Cavallone

REMEMBER, I CAN'T GUARANTEE THAT I KNOW THE SERIES (OR IF I DO, THE CHARACTER) WELL ENOUGH, BUT I TAKE REQUESTS! TO SEE WHAT SERIES I KNOW FOR SURE, CHECK MY PROFILE!


	12. Kyouya Hibari KHR

Series: Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Pairing: Kagome/Hibari

Summary: When the Tsuna and co returned from the future, a member of the famiglia they hadn't met yet- Kagome Higurashi was among those who saw them off. She gives Hibari a confusing piece of advice. Then back in the present, the Kagome of their time moves to Namimori a couple of years later. Few would have ever guessed just how close Hibari would come to be with her.

Warnings: mention of fem!Tsuna, possibly some language, possibly light violence

**The Skylark and His Neko**

Fifteen year old Tsunami Sawada and her friends, quite a few of which being her Guardians, were finally returning to their time. All were glad to be going home and away from this post almost apocalypse world. (Hibari and Reborn, of course, would never admit it.) They had all agreed that they needed to make sure that that future doesn't happen. All had been surprised at the presence of someone none of them had met or heard of. A woman named Kagome. Even Reborn found how familiarly she treated both Hibari and TYL Hibari surprising. Everyone who was less slow or oblivious in such things finally saw what was going on at her parting words.

"Kyouya, when you meet the younger me in a couple of years, please try not to judge me too quickly or treat me too harshly; even though I'm sure you'll see just another herbivore at first. I went through a lot in the couple of years before I moved to Namimori, and I was lucky to live that long. I left to let go of the past and find myself. The whole time that happened was an emotional roller coaster for me, and even in Namimori there were times when you were the only rock in the sea keeping me afloat emotionally and mentally."

Hibari shook his head. He could see his younger self's eyes widened. The boy was obviously confused. Once he and Kagome were leaving, he spoke.

"Was it wise, giving hints about the future?" he asked.

"Kyouya, you might be the biggest reason I healed emotionally, but you've always been a little awkward socially and emotionally. You usually need something of a push, and the only people that care enough are too scared to do so or don't realize that they need to. Besides, he'll probably mostly forget until he meets me." Kagome stated.

Hibari chuckled in agreement. "It was frustrating for the longest time that you were the one person I couldn't figure out." Kagome just giggled and kissed him on the cheek. On her left hand was something no one from the past (except for perhaps Reborn) had noticed- an engagement ring.

Back in the present, Kagome's word's were proving true. Hibari had been confused. He chose to ignore it however, when he did remember. Kagome arrived almost three years later.. The year Hibari finally graduated from high school, to be precise.

She was in the same class Hibari would be in if he actually bothered to attend class. Hibari showed no sign of remembering Future Kagome's words. Or caring, for that matter. But Tsunami (who by that time was dating the now free Mukuro) and a few others noticed that the prefect didn't treat her with the usual level of disdain reserved for most people deemed Herbivores usually not worth his time.

To most people's surprise, the girl form a shrine in Tokyo proved to be one of few who could gain his respect. It hadn't been how she was the one person who fed, pet, and was liked by Hibird. It was something not even Reborn really expected. (Though Tsunami felt that it would have been strange if Reborn hadn't been surprised.)

Kagome had protected Lambo from a bunch of teenage bullies that tried to steal the money Nana gave him for a toy that he had really wanted. They hadn't stood a chance, really. But she still ended up with a nasty cut on her arm, which she treated herself. The only reaction to the incident she had was asking the scared little boy if he was all right. Lambo, they found, would even actually listen to her. After that Hibari let Kagome do pretty much whatever she wanted. He also found that she sometimes dealt with troublemakers before either he or his Disciplinary Committee could.

It was the aftermath of a particularly disastrous accident of Lambo's during one of the Varia's visits that brought the two to be close. Hibari found Kagome by herself in a park. She seemed upset. Naturally, Hibari was curious because he'd never seen her like that before. He thought it was strange, seeing the normally cheerful young woman feel down.

"What's bothering you, Omnivore?" he asked.

"It's just… nostalgic, almost. Lambo's interaction with the louder boys now that he's getting older. Gokudera's interaction with the louder members of the Varia. Your interaction with people like Xanxus-san and Squalo-san." She answered, "It makes me think of my life before I came to Namimori. I can't seem to decide how I feel about that.

"What gives you mixed feelings? You seem to care about your old friends as much as your family." Right after he said that though, he suddenly remembered the future Kagome's words.

"If I told you the whole story, I doubt you'd believe me." Kagome started, "But starting on my fifteenth birthday I had at least as many near-death experiences as Tsuna-chan. When I think of the times our lives weren't in danger the only ones that don't ever bring up old feelings of anger or frustration were of Shippo, Sango's cat friend Kirara, and Kaede Obaa-san."

"Isn't that normal? It sounds similar to Tsunami." Hibari asked.

Kagome sighed. "It's not so much that in general. It's… two people in particular." she admitted, "For the longest time I was convinced that I was convinced that I was in love with Inuyasha. But he was rude, a jerk, and worse than Gokudera-kun with children… There was no such thing as someone he wouldn't hit or yell at. And…"

"Well?" he prompted.

"I have trouble believing he ever genuinely saw me as a friend." she said, getting to the heart of what troubled her about her time in past for the first time, "Quite a few people saw me as practically identical to his technically dead ex, who liked trying to kill or rob all of us. A lot of people mistook or compared us, and I couldn't stand it."

"Hn. You're Kagome and no one else. I have yet to meet or hear of anyone even remotely like you." he scoffed.

The resulting smile had to be one of the brightest things Hibari had ever seen. "Thank you, Kyouya-san."

"Hn. What for?"

"For listening… and for cheering me up. Not a lot of people have ever done both." she told him.

"… You're welcome… Kagome."

With that she stood up, kissed him on the cheek, and left; she never looked back so she never found out that Hibari was blushing brightly at the action. 'You're certainly interesting, Kagome Higurashi.'

After that, their interaction was noticeably different to most. Though of course no one ever succeeded in finding out just what happened. He even nearly bit Hojo to death when he ran into them during his vacation in Namimori and he wouldn't leave Kagome alone. It was around two years later that the two's relationship finally took a romantic turn.

Kagome was the first to finally make their feelings obvious. It had been Valentine's Day. She never stated that Hibari's chocolate wasn't Giri choco like the rest of their friends'; Yet his wasn't like anyone else's. Though it was Hibari, naturally, who made the first move.

He didn't use White Day as an excuse of course. It was cliche and what herbivores did. He gave her a black velvet choker with an amethyst set in silver for a pendent. When she opened the box her eyes widened at the sight. She looked up at him, the question clear in her eyes. In response he didn't say anything. He just pulled her close to him and kissed her soundly. Kagome was already used to reading people that didn't talk much, and Hibari made sure that she couldn't possibly doubt what the kiss meant.

He smirked when they pouted. "Wao." Kagome just blushed, and Hibari decided that that shade was one of his favorite colors.

**Owari**

Tsunami and Kagome: *Both blushing*

Yoruko: Sorry, but I just couldn't resist that last part… and it seemed in character for Hibari to boot.

Hibari: *smirks*


	13. Mukuro Rokudo KHR

Series: Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Pairing: Kagome/Mukuro

Summary: All Kagome wanted was to be there for her cousin Tsunami's birthday for once. It had been a long time since she had seen her, after all. Besides, it would have been a good start to moving to Namimori. However, things did not go as plan. First she was late, then upon arriving Kagome ends up hit by a weirdly colored… bazooka, of all things. As a result, she ends up time traveling yet again. Not at all what she expected. Soon after she meets the person in the present. She would never have expected trying to spend time with her cousin would lead to her finding love…

**Futuristic Encounters**

Kagome was hard put not to pout. First she wastes two and a half years of her life putting together a magical jewel right after finally getting over losing her father in an accident. Subjecting herself to the ridicule of a hanyou she almost fell in love with in the process. Now when she gets to actually _see_ her precious cousin for the first time in over three years… she was running late. And it was because first her little brother spilled sugary soda all over her clothes making her need to change then not only did she miss the earlier train but the train that should have left just on time for her to arrive barely in time was delayed for some unnamed reason. Sometimes, life just wasn't fair in even the slightest.

Finally, Kagome could see her destination- her Aunt Nana and cousin Tsunami's house. This immediately got Kagome to perk up. After all, it isn't every day your favorite cousin not only turns sixteen but finally has friends to invite to a party. Her friends sounded interesting, and must be nice if they were friends with someone like her cousin. Kagome couldn't wait to meet them.

She was greeted at the door by Nana. "Kagome-chan! I was starting to get worried."

Kagome smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry Nana Oba-chan. My train was delayed."

"It's all right, they're just getting started." The older woman assured, "Come on in, Tsu-chan will be so excited to see you. Her boyfriend even came all the way from Italy."

"Boyfriend?" Kagome inquired as she stepped in, a big grin on her face.

"His name is Dino. He's a little older, which worried me at first, but he's very nice and such a gentleman. I don't think he's kissed Tsu-chan on the lips even once yet." Nana informed her niece with a giggle.

When they got to the living room, Kagome had to stifle a giggle of her own at the sight. Most of Tsunami's friends were playing a board game… or rather, were trying to. A boy with shoulder length silver hair was yelling at a boy who was laughing him off and trying to get him to have fun (Kagome's inner yaoi fangirl wondered if they were dating) and a little boy wearing cow print clothing didn't seem to quite get the rules. Or the little boy was just ignoring them. Some were just watching and one boy in the corner looked like he was asleep but Kagome knew better.

"Happy Birthday Tusna-chan! Sorry I'm late." Kagome called in greeting.

Tsunami looked up. Seeing her older cousin, she smiled and got up. Upon reaching one another, the two girls hugged. Both were smiling widely.

"Kagome-nee! It's so good to see you! I missed you." Tsunami exclaimed.

"I missed you too. So what's this I hear about a boyfriend?" Kagome said, her voice taking on a teasing tone at the second part.

Tsunami blushed. "Kaa-san!"

The (handsome) blonde that had been sitting next to Tsunami got up and approached them. He tripped on the way though… From Tsunami's reaction Kagome could tell it was a normal occurrence.

"So you must be Tsuna's cousin. She's been excited about seeing you for a couple of weeks. It's nice to meet you, I'm Dino Cavallone."

"It's nice to meet you Dino-san. My name is Kagome. I hope you've been treating Tsunami well, she's like my little sister."

"Of course! I'd even protect her with my life." Dino replied.

But just then, wailing could be heard. It was the little boy in cow print clothes. He was running around with… a purple bazooka? Kagome noticed that the only one who reacted was Tsunami, who seemed nervous but resigned. She looked almost panicked at the next event. The guy with silver hair hit the boy on the head. This caused the boy to trip… and the bazooka to go flying. It engulfed Kagome, and in her place pink smoke was left behind.

She found herself, when the smoke cleared on her end, in a living room. Kagome had never been in a place decorated quite like this. Yet, it seemed to distinctly fit her taste. She knew somehow that she wasn't in Japan or even her time anymore. Just then she heard a distinctly male voice, which was speaking Italian.

"Kagome, are you ready? It's almost time to leave if you want to make it to Tsunami-chan's party on time." He said.

Kagome just silently thanked every kami that existed that she had opted to take Italian rather than English in elementary due to her uncle's influence. Then the man entered the room. Kagome, who thought she was used to unbelievably handsome men after meeting guys like Sesshomaru, couldn't help but blush. He was handsome, with long blue hair and his eyes two different colors. The red eye had the kanji for the number six for a pupil. He just chuckled upon seeing her.

"Oya oya? Well if it isn't the younger Kagome-chan. I see Lambo got you with his Ten Year Bazooka." he said, this time in Japanese.

"I take it from what you said before that I know you pretty well?" Kagome guessed.

"Kufufu. You could say that. May I take your inquiry to mean that you haven't met me yet?" he asked.

Kagome shook her head. "I just arrived at Tsuna-chan's party back in my time, the first time I'd seen her in years."

"You're that close, yet you've barely seen each other before you came to Namimori?"

Kagome smiled softly. "She's always been more like a sister than my cousin, so ever since the time when she used to have more trouble with friends than I ever did I always felt it was my responsibility to look after her. I'm so happy she has people that look reliable for friends."

"Kufufu. Ten years have passed, and I still haven't met anyone like the two of you." he said.

"I hope that's meant as a compliment." Kagome said drily.

The man's smile changed to something more genuine, and Kagome had a feeling that such an expression was rare on this man. "It's very much a compliment. I had all but given up on humanity as a whole up until I met the two of you."

A flash if humor and empathy entered her eyes as she wondered what he went through. "You really went through an experience like that? How terrible. You must be very brave."

His eyes softened. "Kagome… if there's just one thing you remember about this encounter, let it be this: You don't have to hide yourself around Tsunami-chan and her friends.

Then, knowing that her time in the future was surely almost up, he kissed Kagome on her forehead. Making her blush. True to his guess, she disappeared in a puff of pink smoke. The man grinned at TYL! Kagome.

"How was it?" he asked.

"Very strange… and somewhat nostalgic. I'd forgotten how shy and unsure Tsuna-chan still was at that age." the older version of Kagome said.

He chuckled. "Kufufu. I think you're the one who helped her with that, whatever the former Arcobaleno may like to think."

Kagome just laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "Shall we get going, Mukuro?"

Back in the present, Kagome had fallen to her knees; her surprise at the sudden trip to the future and her shock at the man's actions having gotten to her. She was just glad she wasn't blushing. She then saw a hand in front of her face. She followed it up to its owner. It was… a guy her age. The one she met in the future, at that. She immediately noticed that his hair was much shorter.

"Kufufu. That must have been something of a shock. Someone needs to teach the little cow to be careful." He said.

She blushed a little at his close proximity but accepted the silent offer of help. "I'd been to the past, but I never expected a quick trip to the future."

"Oya oya? Would it have anything to do with your strange aura?"

She shrugged. "It's a bit of a long story. Speaking of aura… I've never seen anyone in this era with a noticeable aura, and yet I see that some of Tsuna-chan's friends, yourself included, have auras that are stronger than most of the humans with actual power I met in the past."

Then all of a sudden a baby wearing a suit was in front of her. "You must have potential if you can tell something like that. Join the famiglia." he demanded.

"Reborn, don't try to drag my cousin into the mafia! I keep telling you that I have no intention of becoming the boss!" Tsunami complained.

Kagome just looked at the guy who helped her up. "Did a talking baby with a curse just tell me I should join not only a criminal organization?"

"Kufufu. He's also a hitman and Tsunami-chan's tutor. You're interesting, what's your name?" he replied.

"Kagome Higurashi. May I know yours?"

"MY name is Mukuro Rokudo." he said.

A month later, Kagome had moved to Namimori to be with her cousin. She fit into Tsunami's group of friends quickly. One day, Mukuro found her in a part of the park no one ever visited, training. She told him that she wanted to protect her cousin, aunt, and their friends. So, she was trying to be able to access her powers when and how she wanted. To her surprise, he offered to help her.

"…No one has ever even thought of helping me learn how to defend myself before." Kagome admitted softly, " By the time I finally thought of it and started, Shippo was the only one who didn't take it for granted that if I had powers I surely knew how to use them. Then there was Inuyasha, who was too busy going gaga over or angsting over the clay copy of his dead ex Kikyo that walked around with not only both Kikyo's soul and a piece of mine, but even had to subside off of the souls of dead maidens."

"Kikyo?"

"The previous guardian of the so-called precious Shikon no Tama." she explained bitterly, "Shippo was the only one besides Sesshomaru and Rin who didn't think I was Kikyo's reincarnation or copy. To think I almost fell for Inu-no-baka…"

Mukuro did something she never expected; he pulled her into a hug. "It's okay to cry, Kagome. But try not to waste your tears on the foolish puppy if you can. He clearly isn't worth it."

And so a friendship was formed. Perhaps it was an odd one, but it was a solid, unshakable friendship nonetheless. He teased her and she tended to scold him for scaring Tsunami or the kids. Once she even yelled at him for provoking both Gokudera and Hibari. All of them, whether they admitted it or not, found it strange how Mukuro had never treated anyone the way he treated Kagome. So none of the females and few of the men were surprised when six and a half years later the finally started dating.

**Owari**

Yoruko: Remember, I do accept requests! Hope you all enjoyed. ^.^


	14. Dino Cavallone KHR

Summary: Dino had just been taking a chance to actually relax when he was in Japan taking a break from his duties as the tenth boss of the Cavallone Famiglia. Kagome had just always enjoyed music and dancing. It resulted in the two of them meeting. Neither expected the result to be romance when they were reunited.

Crossover Series: Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Pairing: Kagome/Dino

Warnings: Mentions of fem!Tsuna, mention of violence, possible manipulation of canon

**Mafia Dance**

Dino had been taking one of his mini-vacations to Japan to visit his precious pseudo sister Tsunami Sawada. She was a fellow student-victim of Reborn's and the future tenth boss of the Vongola Famiglia… Even though Tsunami still seemed to think she could refuse and say 'no'. What had started as simply one of his breaks from the duties of a mafia boss became what led to his meeting her. One of his subordinates ended up in the hospital as a result of stopping a mugging. The would-be victim had asked said subordinate to be a witness at the trial, as it had been more than just almost getting mugged by a stranger. So with nothing better to do, Dino took Romario and another subordinate as body guards- more like a safe-guard to his klutz tendencies- and went to a club that he'd heard wasn't just a fancier version of a bar and even let teenagers in.

He was just sitting alone in one of the booths at the time. That's when he saw her for the first time. She was on the edge of the dance floor, away from the mass of bodies yet still seemingly just another face in the crowd. Still, in spite of that there was something about her that drew the eyes of those who were both sober and paying attention to their surroundings. There were few like that, however, so most didn't notice her or if they did, they didn't pay any attention to her. She was also one of few that didn't just randomly move their body in beat with the rhythm of the music.

Dino, on the other hand, couldn't take his eyes off of her. It wasn't the first time he had noticed a girl… No, he'd had to correct himself. Something that could possibly write her off as a child- anything other than 'woman'- clearly gave her too little credit. To him, anyway- he'd been trained to pick up on things like that after all. She'd been the first one to invoke more than a passing interest, though. Something about her drew the young mafia boss to her.

The remainder of the visit found him returning to the club now and then just to see her dance. Eventually, Dino decided to take a shot. He asked her if she would let him dance with her. To his delight, she accepted. And so they interacted for the first time. They started off the evening after that with introduction. In that manner, he finally learned that her.

Kagome Higurashi had never been more surprised in her life. She had always loved music. When her father died in an accident, dancing to music she liked had been the only escape she had. With music, she could get away from the suffocating pity, the sorrow,, and her mother's worrying about if she was really okay. That had been the only time people of this time period noticed her besides people from her Jr. high during her time travel escapades causing her to be known as 'the sick girl'. So she never expected to one day feel someone watching her as she danced. She'd been dancing there every Saturday night since the Shikon no Tama was whole and she found herself stuck in one time period. In all these years, it had never happened. Then she had the very same person ask her to dance with him a few weeks later.

He was the same age as her, and also very handsome. So she had said yes. After the standard greetings when meeting someone for the first time, they indeed danced. Later that night, she lay in her bed thinking over the experience and was startled by a revelation. It had been a long time since she had had as much fun as she ended up having the night.

The next few weeks, which also happened to be the last few of Dino's visit, passed by quickly. The two young adults found themselves spending every minute they were at the club with each other. During that time, each made small discoveries about the other. To Dino's delight, besides her native Japanese and knowing English, which she said many Japanese learned at least a little of it in school, she also spoke fluent Italian. Kagome found herself laughing or giggling over each story the blonde had to offer about the girl he'd taken under his wing as a sibling and her friends.

The last Saturday he spent in Japan neither went to the club. Instead they met up shortly before dinner time and she took him around Tokyo for a 'night on the town'. Both knew that it was technically a date. Neither was willing to admit it though. What reason did either have when they would probably never see each other again, after all? But neither remembered at the time that life rarely goes as expected. Otherwise, they might have decided to keep in contact, just in case.

They did indeed end up meeting again, three years later. This time they were in Italy. It was a formal party for the Vongola and their allies to celebrate Tsunami officially accepting the position as the tenth boss of the Vongola Famiglia. The three years were full of struggles and frustrations for the girl, but in the end she pulled through. Had anyone been inclined to listen to Dino, he would have informed them that his cute little sister only made it through as successfully as she did because of Enma's support. The two had some startling similarities after all.

"Kagome? Is that you?" Dino asked when he finally reached her ten minutes after spotting her.

"Dino? You're involved with the mafia too?" Kagome responded, not quite as surprised as he was.

"I'm the boss of the Cavallone. You?" Dino answered.

"I only meant to visit my cousin Haru, but a so-called baby found out about skills I have that are a result of misadventures I was dragged into starting on my fifteenth birthday." she responded, "Now I'm a hit woman and field medic for the Vongola because Tsunami-chan ended up with reckless or unthinking boys as her guardians."

"Oh? I visit Tsuna-chan from time to time. When was this?" Dino said, interested in the fact that they could have met again sooner.

"A few months ago. Silly Tsunami-chan overreacted when I wasn't phased by any of it though." Kagome said, giggling at the last part.

Dino chuckled. "I'm not surprised."

Just then a song played. It was a slow song, not like the songs the club they met at played. Both had secretly wished since then that they could find out what the experience would be like. Their eyes met at that thought. It was like they were the only two there. Dino reached out his hand, giving a short bow.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

Kagome smiled and put her hand in his. "I'd be delighted."

At first, both were silent as they danced. It was one of those truly magical moments. They were content just as they were. Then, almost on impulse- he never figured out just what got him to do it- he spoke up. He was eternally grateful that he hadn't been nervous or stuttering.

"You know, as strange as it sounds, I missed you." Dino said with a blush, seemingly embarrassed at the admission.

"I'm glad. I missed you too Dino." she said.

"Say, Kagome… are you free tomorrow?" he asked.

"Absolutely." she said, then she kissed him.

**Owari**


	15. Byakuran KHR

Summary: Eleven years after the trip to the future, things were peaceful and there was no sign of Byakuran making an appearance. But then Tsunami's informant, Kagome Higurashi, moves to Italy after a trip to America. She isn't alone- she has a fiance, and he's all too familiar.

Crossover: Inuyasha/Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Pairing: Kagome/Byakuran

**Marshmallows and Kittens**

It had been eleven years since Tsunami and her friends returned to the present from a trip to the future, then solved the problem with the Shimon Famiglia. While they were in high school, they had gained an additional ally. In Gokudera's full Japanese cousin, no less. Kagome Higurashi had acquaintances everywhere and knew more than anyone else about the real version of all the things most people thought weren't real. Thus she was the tenth generation of the Vongola Famiglia's top inform and researcher of non-scientific knowledge.

Four years ago Kagome had moved to America. Now a year after the time of the alternate future they saved, there was no sign of Byakuran causing trouble. Tsunami had noticed once that the times when Byakuran would have caused trouble and when Kagome extended her stay in America for an unknown amount of time instead of moving to Italy like she had originally promised coincided… before Kyouya Hibari forcibly brought her out of her musings because they were on a date. She hadn't protested even in her mind at the time. She had thought that it had to be a coincidence.

Little did the female mafia boss know that in the future she would face palm and mentally pout at how things rarely stayed unrelated coincidences in her life. But that was later. At the moment, she was mentally dancing for joy. Kaogme was finally coming to Italy, and would be bringing someone with her. Tsunami couldn't wait until the older girl got there. Kagome ws the only one who could almost get the wayward members of the Vongola and Varia and sometimes even former Arcobaleno to listen to her. Tsunami also wondered who Kagome was bringing.

Arms wrapped around her waist. "What are you thinking about Tsunami?"

"Kyouya." Tsunami greeted, "Just about Kagome's arrival."

"Ah." Hibari acknowledged, "Things to tend to be more manageable with her involved."

"Shall we get going? Yamamoto will be back with her soon, and it's about lunchtime." Tsunami suggested.

"Hn."

Not even an hour later Yamamoto walked into the dining room. He wasn't serious but he still wasn't quite as cheerful as usual. Gokudera, who had calmed down some since their teenage years and 'secretly' gotten used to the rain guardian being a friend and comrade, only blinked, knowing something wasn't wrong but wasn't quite right either. Mukuro was the one who took initiative, asking him where Kagome was. Yamamoto smiled, eyes closed. It wasn't really a good sign to those who had learned to see beyond the smile and actually read the former baseball player.

"Ahaha. She's putting her luggage in her room." he informed them, "Try not to be too shocked when you meet our guest."

"What's that supposed to mean, Baseball Idiot?" Gokudera asked with less heat than there would seem to be to an outsider.

"Maa maa, it's not my place to ruin Kagome-chan's surprise, Gokudera." Yamamoto claimed, "So you have to wait and see for yourself."

"No need for that, I'm already here." Kagome said from the doorway.

"Kagome-chan! It's so nice to see you!" Tsunami exclaimed happily.

"So this is the Tsunami Sawada you mentioned." an eerily familiar voice said, "How did the External Advisor allow such an adorable and sweet looking girl to be dragged into the mafia?"

Kagome giggled.

"I was just as surprised." She informed her silver-haired, white clothed companion, "I knew the underworld was crazy because of the stories the husband of my dad's cousin told me but to this day I can't figure out how Nono-san talked a man as wife and daughter obsessed as the External Advisor to let his timid teenage daughter be a candidate for the position of tenth boss."

The woman who became Vongola Decima at age twenty's more hot-headed guardians worked themselves into a frenzy and began to annoy her cloud guardian/boyfriend and give her surprisingly mature Thunder Guardian a headache. Tsunami herself merely froze, managing to not freak out internally _or _externally like she would have ten or eleven years ago. She looked at the man and compared him to a mental checklist of what she remembered from eleven years ago.

Silver hair every bit as spiky as Reborn's or Yamamoto's? Check. Violet eyes and tattoo like mark on his cheek? Check. White clothes? Check. Seemingly friendly or genuinely amused expression that could only fool someone oblivious as her mother or the Sasagawa siblings now that Lambo was older and Yamamoto more experienced with the world of the mafia? Check. There was no doubt in Tsunami's mind as to who this was. Had the bad luck that only began to disappear when she graduated high school disappeared?

"What is Byakuran Gesso doing here, Kagome?" the now adult Reborn demanded.

"We met… two and a half weeks after I arrived in America." Kagome told her friends, "He showed me around and became my friend and guide. Two months after we met we started dating."

"I see, Kagome-nee." Lambo said, "So you put off coming to Italy because you wanted to wait until your boyfriend could come."

Clearly, her gentle treatment as he grew up helped him know he could trust her judgement.

Byakuran laughed. "I'm not her boyfriend, Lambo Bovino. I'm her fiance."

The result was instantaneous. "Whaaaaaaat?!"

"Kagome, how could you end up with the Marshmallow Freak?!" Gokudera raged.

"Ahaha, I didn't realize that part but I did warn you." Yamamoto laughed.

"Kufufu."

"Hn."

"I would shoot you for not warning me so I could prepare if I didn't find their reactions so amusing."

Kagome just giggled, not fazed at all by the hitman's threat. "Sorry, Reborn-san."

Later that night, Byakuran and Kagome were cuddled together on a couch in the living room area of their two bedroom suite. Kaogme had her head on his shoulder. The two of them were watching a movie.

"Your friends' reactions were very amusing." Byakuran commented, "You'd have thought that they saw a ghost when they saw me."

"Amusing as it may have been, it surprised me too." Kagome said, "I'll have to see if someone will tell me the full story."

"The former sky arcobaleno, Aria, told me when I met her that I would unknowingly change the future of someone I had yet to meet."

Byakuran's cheerful expression softened.

"There's no doubt in my mind that she was right." he admitted, "If I never met you my father's cold treatment combined with the hint at my future in other worlds would have driven me over the edge."

"Byakuran…" Kagome sighed, never able to get used to how he could say such a thing so lightly, "Ne, Byakuran… what do you think about the timeline that never happened?"

Her smirked. "Now that I have you, who wants to be an evil mastermind when I can instigate chaos?"

Kagome laughed and kissed him on the cheek. She gave a small 'eep' in surprise when instead of letting her pull away her fiance put his arms around her and captured her lips with his for a more proper kiss. Some might think it an odd match, but Kagome and Byakuran were very much in love and now that they had one another neither would ever let the other go.

**Owari**


	16. Yami Bakura YGO

Summary: It's been a long time since Kagome transferred to Domino and befriend Yugi Mutou and her friends. Almost as much time has passed since Akafia, the former spirit of the Millennium Ring, became close to her. Kagome has pushed away a number of suitors over the years, including Seto Kaiba. By that point in time it was almost routine. However, a slightly unusual occurrence involving one of them winds up giving Kagome and Akafia the push they needed.

Crossover Series: Yu-Gi-Oh!

Pairing: Kagome/Yami Bakura (Aka Akafia/the spirit of the Millennium Ring)

**The Pull of Opposites**

It was the week between Christmas and New Years. Yuugi Mutou had thrown a belated Christmas Party. Marik, who she'd been dating for a year, had showed up, much to surprise of some. Mokuba had even dragged Seto. Kagome Higurashi, was chatting with Jou. Kagome was a friend they made their second year of high school. To Anzu, Hondo, Jou, and Atem's surprise she even got along with Seto Kaiba nad Akafia. (As they had discovered the thief's name was.)

Kagome excused herself from the conversation to go get a drink. Yuugi noticed that the older Kaiba was near the refreshment table. No one- except maybe Kagome herself- noticed that Akafia's eyes never left the black haired girl. Just when Kagome was moving away from the table she was stopped.

"Higurashi, look above you." Seto said.

"Kagome did look up. "Mistletoe…?"

"Exactly. And you know what that means." Seto replied.

Kagome stepped out from under the plant. "In your dreams, Kaiba-kun."

Kagome made her way to Akafia to say hello and keep him company. Before she was more than a few steps away from the CEO she seemed to notice that the ex yami seemed entirely too pleased for some reason. Kaogme decided that it may have been her imagination, though, once she was close enough for a proper view of the expression on his face. It was definite, however, that he rose an eyebrow when it was clear that it was him she was approaching.

"Konbanwa, Akafia-kun."

"Kagome." Akafia greeted.

"You know, you won't have anyone but yourself for being bored if you don't even try to enjoy yourself." she said.

"The only two I can think of that even want me to be here are perhaps little Yuugi and Marik." he pointed out.

"I'm happy you're here though, Akafia." Kagome told him.

"Yes, well, after what you told me about your own past you clearly seem to be an exception to most things." he said softly.

Kagome smiled slightly, but there was an almost bitter hint to it. "I guess you're right."

"It's quite refreshing, actually." Akafia added airily.

Kagome looked at him from her spot next to him on the wall. Sensing her eyes on him, Akafia met her gaze. He didn't know the entire reason. Just that he was fairly certain that the woman he thought Kagome said was called her incarnation was involved. But it was obvious that his words meant a lot to her.

Almost a week later, things had started to slow back down from the busy first days of the year. Kagome was just looking at the Goshinboku, wearing a kimono in case a visitor arrived. Then she saw a familiar figure on the shrine grounds. It was Akafia. She smiled, always happy to see the silver haired Egyptian.

"Ohayou, Akafia-kun! Happy New Year!" she called.

"Happy new year." he returned, "Your family's shrine is nice. I never expected to find this much nature in Tokyo outside of a park."

Kagome smiled. "Yeah… I'm happy my cousin decided they can't let the shrine leave the family."

"You've decided then?" he inquired.

"Hai… I have too many memories centering around here." she answered, "Staying forever would do more harm than good."

Just then her mother came up to them.

"There you are, Kagome." Then upon noticing Akafia, the woman said, "Oh, you must be a friend of Kagome's."

He promptly introduced himself. "Yes, Ma'am. My name is Akafia."

"Oh, Kagome's mentioned you!" she exclaimed cheerfully, "You'll join us for lunch, won't you?"

"I think I will, thiank you." Akafia said, blushing almost unnoticeably.

"Well, isn't this nice!" Kagome's mother commented seemingly to herself, "My daughter stopped by for New Years and a friend of herself came to visit the same day!"

To Kagome's pleasant surprise, the thief enjoyed himself. He found Souta amusing rather than annoying, to her relief. Akafia even managed to get on her senile grandfather's good side by getting into a detailed conversation about spirits. After riling him up with a snide comment after a failed exorcism attempt, that is.

Over the next few months, Akafia and Kagome got closer than ever. It had become common for them to be found together when neither had anything else to do. Sometimes when Yuugi and the gang was doing something as a group, they even showed up at the same time. One spring day, they had visited their college's bookstore together. It made sense to them, since at least half of their schedule matched.

It had been one of the nicer cloudy days. Temporary relief from the bright sun and a nice, mild temperature. The trip ended up being pointless since said store turned out to be closed. Neither cared, so they just decided to go out to lunch. They were enjoying themselves… That is, until a waiter other than the person who took their order brought out their food.

It was a guy who, despite being their age, was clearly only a boy. Normally this wouldn't have mattered. But he was one of the reasons Kagome transferred from the high school her three old friends had attended. A girl could only take so much of being pestered by a guy who wouldn't- or actually couldn't- take a hint, after all.

"Here's your food- Eh? Is that you, Higurashi?" a boy who had not quite short hair held back in a low ponytail said.

"…Konnichiwa, Hojo-san." Kagome said, dead-panned.

'Who is this? He makes the Ryou and the twerp's friends look cool.' Akafia thought, 'And Kagome got tense the moment she saw him.'

"It's been such a long time! How have you been?" the oblivious boy asked.

"Wonderful, Domino High and the friends I made their provided the change of scene and classmates I needed." Kagome said pointedly.

'This loser's an idiot too it seems.' Akafia noted, seeing that he didn't get what she meant.

"Who are you?" the thief asked.'

"I'm Takato Hojo. She had a boyfriend our last year of Jr. high, but that year and during the year we went to the same high school we dated." Hojo said, "but she transferred to Domino before we could make our relationship official."

"That's _not _what happened!" Kagome said angrily.

"It's great that we met like this, Higurashi, it must be fate." her former classmate said as if he hadn't heard her, "Now we can continue our relationship where we left off."

"What relationship? As classmates or do you mean as people with the same friends?" Kagome retorted.

"How cute, Higurashi. You're still so shy." Hojo said, "We're adults now, it's okay to admit we have something as a couple."

"Are you on drugs now?" Kagome asked incredulously.

"What do you mean?" Hojo asked, blinking in confusion.

"Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi set up or forced me on each one of those dates. I finally complained to them after White Day that if you continued to give me real gifts instead of weird things that could help with Jii-chan's health, I would lose the ability to avoid you or turn you down without looking bad or being given a hard time." Kagome informed him, "why did you think that after White Day they left me alone about you? It was Ayumi's idea to transfer to avoid all of that and start over."

"I don't get what you're saying." Hojo said.

"I'm saying, that even if it wasn't for the friends I made back when I constantly wound up missing school you would never have been my type." Kagome said, finally deciding she needed to stop being nice.

"…Eh…?"

She sighed. "You're nice, but a goody two-shoes. Your looks and intelligence are average, your ideas of gifts usually stinks, and you're boring." Kagome told him bluntly, "I'm sorry if I sound cruel but I never saw how you were so popular whenyou were so plain."

"Please give me a chance Higurashi!" I know I can make you happy." Hojo shouted.

'Do I hear thunder?' Akafia wondered, absently wishing he had popcorn as he watched Kagome tell the idiot off.

"Hojo-san, I sincerely hope we never meet again." Kagome said formally, "I'm leaving ahead of you Akafia-kun."

The silver haired man also got up, putting a bill on the table. "Tell your boss that if this doesn't cover the drinks that it's coming out of your paycheck."

When Akafia reached the door she was standing there. And he could see why. It was raining really hard. He cursed inwardly. Weather reporters always got _something_ completely wrong.

"Well, damn. Some day this is turning out to be." he commented.

"My place is closer." Kagome said, "Souta dumped some clothes there Anzu gave him that obviously wouldn't have fit. I think they're your size."

Before long, they reached their destination. However, both of them were thoroughly soaked. Kagome handed the thief a towel and insisted that he use the bathroom first. He didn't take long.

"I'm going to take a shower." she told him.

Akafia only gave a noncommittal answer. He was preoccupied with thoughts of all the different times a guy had shown interest in Kagome. Why would someone like her choose to spend time with the likes of him? He just didn't understand. But then, she had always been an anomaly. NO one else had ever even almost invoked the emotions Kagome could make him feel. Not even to half the extent she did, at any rate.

After the twerp and her friends had defeated Zorc and he was a free man, even the pharaoh himself merely got on his nerves rather than invoking the deep hatred he had vowed as a child to only direct at the one who had decided sacrificing an entire village to gain magical power was a good idea. Before Kagome, the only one more unfeeling than him had been the ever indifferent Seto Kaiba.

True to her word, it wasn't long before Kagome was out of the shower, a towel wrapped around to keep her still damp hair from wetting her shirt. She was surprised when she didn't find Akafia in the living room. Upon seeing that he wasn't in the kitchen either, she went to her room. As she had guessed, he was in there. The thief was standing in front of her dresser, looking at her pictures. He was holding a very amusing one.

"That's Inuyasha and Kouga. I'm surprised they got so near each other while not arguing." She mentioned off hand.

"They got along that badly?" he said, amused.

"Worse than Jounouchi and Kaiba." she said, "Kouga wouldn't listen to anyone who bluntly told him I wasn't his woman even while the ever hard-headed Inuyasha kept telling him to keep away from me yet didn't have any actual interest in the _real_ me."

"… The 'real' you?" Akafia noted.

"Inuyasha saw _me___as a friend, sort of, but when it comes down to it his initial interest was because I was supposedly Kikyo's reincarnation and I could be used as a shard detector."

"Did you like either of them?" he asked.

"I… was close to falling for Inu no Baka. But I knew that he'd always see Kikyo in me." she said quietly, "I spent the two years before I transferred to Domino High avoiding my friends' attempts to push me to him or avoiding Hojo himself."

"I can understand that… but why did you turn down someone like Kaiba?" he pressed.

At this point they had ended up with Kagome close to the wall. It processed in the back of their minds that they were unusually close. Kagome wondered why he was acting so strange. Meanwhile, the thief's mind refused to process what this could mean.

"We just don't seem like that on my part." Kagome answered.

"Surely a woman your age has someone she's interested in." Akafia pointed out.

Something clicked in her mind. "you… almost seem jealous.

He chuckled, and their proximity made it have a strange effect on Kagome. "Maybe I am.

Now Kagome was confused, uncertain, and… dare she say, hopeful? "But… why?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" he countered.

Now their noses were almost touching.

"You have no reason to be." she told him.

His eyes widened at the implication. An unbelievable amount of joy bubbled in the thief's chest. His mind was whirling. Then everything became crystal clear as their lips met. Later on when the moment was a memory instead of the present, Akafia's favorite part- though he would never tell- was the four words she said in the heat of the moment amidst their kissing.

"I love you, Akafia."


	17. Ichirou Shiawase Kissa Sanchoume

Summary: Kagome and Ichiriou are childhood friends. They've always been close. Considering Ichirou's always been there for her, it's no surprise Kagome fell for him. But she thinks he has feelings for their new coworker, Uru. However, she's soon proven wrong.

Crossover series: Shiawase Kissa Sanchoume

Pairing: Kagome/Ichirou

**Misunderstandings**

Kagome sighed as she watched Ichirou yet again stare at Kashiwa Abekawa flirting with their female coworker, Uru Takamura. This was always happening. The whole time they had known the short but unusually strong girl Ichirou had protected her from other guys. Not too long a go his actions- and sometimes his words- made it clear that he saw Uru as more than a friend. Leaving Kagome as the third wheel. The older- and taller- girl was just glad that her childhood friend still considered her welcome.

A smile came on her face as she remembered how she met the almost narcoleptic boy. It had been at the festival for children that were turning three, five, or seven that year. Kagome was four at the time, Ichirou had been five. Her father was at work and her mom and grandpa had been helping the priest run the festival. So she was alone.

_"Why are you all by yourself?"_ he had asked.

_"I won't be five for another year and everyone is busy."_ Kagome had said with the kind of logic and nonchalance only a child could properly achieve.

_"Ah."_ As he was a child himself, it made perfect sense to him. _"But then how did you get here?"_

_"I live here. My Jii-chan takes care of the shrine."_ she had explained.

_"I'm Ichirou Nishikawa."_ he had stated.

_"My name is Kagome Higurashi."_ She had chirped, more cheerful because she'd made a friend.

And they had been inseparable ever since. They ended up going to the same elementary school so being in different grades and the time being too early or late to play were the only things that could keep them apart. Kagome never told her friends from Jr. High about him. She hadn't wanted them to bother him or ruin their friendship. This said a lot about how much Ichirou meant to her. Even though she never told their coworkers even modified versions of her adventures, she had never hesitated to talk about the friends she made in the Feudal Era with these three.

That volatile third and final year of Jr. High was when Kagome fell in love with her childhood friend. Ichirou had known about her time travel escapades. It was only natural. Kagome had never been able to keep things from him and he had believed her because he could always tell if she wasn't telling the truth. When she let herself think about the situation it was a very stressful time for Kagome. She was just a girl of only fifteen. He'd been her rock in the sea ever since they became friends.

So when it all got to be almost too much, it was almost a reflex to go to him instead of her mother. It was during the aftermath of Mt. Hakurei. Naraku had killed Kikyou. Kagome even came across a dying soul stealer as proof. Yet Kagome did not regain the soul or piece of soul Kikyou had that was supposed to be a part of _her_ soul. For the time traveling girl, it was proof once and for all that the only connection she had with the undead miko was the Shikon no Tama. Inuyasha, though, took it as proof that Kikyou was still alive. Miroku and Sango even agreed that it _could_ be possible. Little Shippo was the only friend who traveled with her that could see that Kagome was nothing like Kikyou, whether it personality or looks. It had already hurt that the second friend she made in Feudal Japan sometimes only saw Kikyou in her. That two of her other friends seemed to see a glimpse of Kikyou in her just made it worse.

_"They must need glasses."_ Ichirou had speculated after she told him, slightly droopy-eyed as he usually was, _"Or did most people back then just have bad eyesight?"_

_"Huh?"_ Kagome could still recall her surprise.

He looked at her, eyes wide open- which proved he was completely serious. _"Do you remember the picture of the dog with the zombie you showed me that Shippo drew? _(The terms showed what he thought of them.) _"You look nothing like her, and from what you said she made some choices that you would never even consider."_

_ "Ichirou…?"_

Suddenly, he pulled her forward and hugged her, his head on her shoulder, _"You don't have to be the strong one all the time. You're Kagome, and you need someone you can count on. End of story."_

Then both were silent as he held her while she cried.

_"Thank you, Ichirou."_

_"No need to mention it. After all, we're friends, aren't we?"_ he said with a smile.

Something about him in that moment made Kagome's heart skip a beat. She quickly wrote it off as they fell into their typical routine. However, that time had been when she fell for her childhood friend, of that there was no doubt. It just took a while for her to realize it.

At that point, Ichirou had also started to work at Bonheur. It had been adorable when Jirou, who had been four at the time, pouted in his own way. ON top of also being allowed to work with Ichirou, when she entered high school she made it into the same school as him. Two years passed, and instead of graduating Ichirou's sleeping in class led to his being held back a year. Meaning that for the first time, they were in the same class. Then Uru came along.

Don't get Kagome wrong. She was just as fond of Uru as everyone else. Not liking the usually cheerful and always thoughtful younger girl was almost impossible. She really liked the positive effect she had on their male coworkers. It was cute watching Sou Abekawa deal with the feelings he was developing for Uru too. So was watching Shindou and Ichirou try to protect her from the Abekawa brothers.

Kagome was just jealous. By the time Uru's first cultural festival took place, most had realized that the silver haired male had somewhere along the line ceased to simply comment on and semi tease Uru about the subject of boys and romance (he had taken special delight in making Shindou sound less than innocent when he knew that wasn't the case for the most part) to saying things that seemed to clearly imply that his intentions towards the short but strong girl were not by any means innocent or that of one who saw Uru as just a friend. She couldn't say that she was surprised, but it still stung.

It was only a matter of time, Kagome was sure, until Uru figured out her feelings for their friend. The younger girl may be totally oblivious in her own romantic matters but she could be very insightful in love matters that didn't include her as a love interest. Only little Sakura had noticed how she felt about Ichirou. To her relief, not even the surprisingly perceptive younger Nishikawa sibling had noticed her feelings. Though, Jirou _had_ noticed and commented on how some of the things Ichirou said and did made her blush.

When the little boy had informed Uru that he'd decided that he could stand his older brother getting married of she was the bride, Kagome decided to give up all hope. At first, Kagome had help hope that Ichirou would back down and she would gain a chance once a boy finally managed to begin to breach Uru's naivety. If that was the case, then surely she would be able to tell Ichirou how she felt, even if nothing came of it.

As far as Kagome could see though, that was all in the past. Ichirou's feelings seemed real. And the way things currently were he was the only one who definitely liked Uru that had a real chance. Never let it be said that the girl who put her education at risk for a rash hanyou and a magical bauble stood in the way of her best friend's happiness because she was jealous of the girl he liked. The only female Abekawa sibling, the ever adorable and cheerful yet oddly mature Sakura, naturally didn't understand Kagome's thoughts on the matter.

_Kagome Nee-chan, can't you just tell him you like him?"_ Sakura once asked her.

Kagome had smiled, to Jirou she was just Kage-chan and even Souta, her actual sibling, simply called her Kagome. _"He likes Uru-chan, so as long as I'm never left behind I'm happy with how things already are between him and me."_

She had managed to say it so that the little girl vaguely understood, but Sakura was obviously still confused. _"Okay, Kagome Nee-chan. If you say so."_

More time passed, and things were the same as always for the most part. Except for one thing. Satsuki Shindou, the infamous 'demon king' if mad or annoyed, was slowly starting to finally starting to understand just how he felt about Uru Takamura. It was adorable when Uru unknowingly made him blush. There was one more change, however. Something had changed yet again in Ichirou's manner towards Uru. The meaning behind it this time was a mystery, though. Kagome dearly wished she knew what it meant.

The ultimate irony for the friends came around. It was February 14th, which meant the first Valentine's Day since Uru had arrived in their lives. Naturally, Uru and Kagome both made chocolates for everyone. Even the girls, even though Valentine's Day being for both genders was a Western tradition. Uru had- with the help of Kagome's mother- made simple chocolates which were all the same. Kagome, on the other hand, bought a mix found only that time of year and made chocolates that looked like truffles but weren't for most of her friends.

She also took a bit of a gamble. For Ichirou, she made chocolates that had key lime filling from scratch. He knew she was the only one who had realized he was particularly fond of that fruit flavor, and she would leave the meaning of the difference up to his imagination. Little did she know she that she had failed to disguise their _real _meaning. She may have suspected if she looked up from a customer to see Ichirou switch a contemplative look between her and the box of chocolates in his hand. But she didn't, so that wasn't the case. So she didn't suspect a thing when he made it clear without saying so that he would be walking her home.

"Let's stop for dinner on the way home, Kagome." he stated.

She blinked, succeeding only in making her imminent blush unnoticeable rather than nonexistent, and then smiled. "Sure!"

At first they chatted lightly about school and Uru's latest help-someone project. They only paused to order. Then, when their food arrived they ate in silence. It was a smaller, possibly, but not necessarily family-run restaurant. They had discovered it in their final years of elementary school, and had since then succeeded in not running into anyone that knew them. But Kagome couldn't bring herself to be surprised when that luck ran out.

"Is that you, Kagome-chan?" a female voice said.

"…Hello, Yuka-chan. It's been a long time." Kagome said weakly, noticing Ichirou tense.

"Since Jr. High graduation!" Yuka complained, "Why haven't you called? Poor Hojo turned into a kicked puppy when we found out from an old classmate that you signed up for a different high school and never told us!"

"What does _he_ have to do with it?" Kagome asked incredulously.

Yuka blinked, then as if it were the most obvious thing stated, "Well he was your boyfriend right?"

"You forced me to go on a couple of dates with the guy then suddenly get the idea that we were dating?!" Kagome exclaimed.

"You're a very rude girl, interrupting our dinner date." Ichirou said, as if he wasn't interrupting a brewing argument.

"Who are you?" Yuka asked, clearly wanting to go out with him.

"Ichirou Nishikawa, Kagome's boyfriend." He stated, making Kagome blush.

"But what about Hojo?" Yuka asked.

"Is that the name of the boy you always complained about in Jr. High?" Ichirou asked Kagome.

"Yeah." Kagome confirmed, "I always thought that if my friends liked him so much they should date him themselves."

"…Kagome… if you two are really dating… then kiss right and now." Yuka demanded, now desperate and embarrassed.

"Okay." Ichirou said, then, never one to shy away from such things, covered Kagome's lips with his.

"Eep! Th-that's enough!" Yuka said, clearly surprised that they actually did it, then she soon left.

Kagome blushed.

"W-why did you… But what about Uru?" she stuttered, "It's obvious that you have feelings for her."

If it were anyone but Ichirou, they might have been frowning. "what gave you that idea?"

"Why are you confused?" Kagome asked, a light frown on her own face, "You don't bother hiding it, if Uru was less naïve some of the things you say would make her blush."

"Why would we be on a date if I liked Uru?" he pointed out.

She blinked, surprised and a little confused. "But if you don't like her that way why do you…?"

"To amuse myself. It's fun to see if Uru's reactions will ever change." Ichirou informed her nonchalantly, "Plus I think Shindou's reaction will be amusing when he realizes that he's no better than me because he likes her just as much as I pretend to."

At first Kagome laughed. It was just like Ichirou to do something like that. Then the other part of what he said sunk in. As she was used to needing to do so, this time she succeeded in fighting back her blush enough so that it was unnoticeable in the fading light. A faintly pleasant feeling bubbled up in Kagome's chest. She didn't dare examine the feeling closely enough to define it, though.

"Did you… just say… that we're really on a date?" she asked, her blush now more visible.

"You haven't made anything from scratch when you bake in years." He said, not about to be more frank- she'd only ever baked from scratch for her father after all, "So I decided that taking a chance was worth it."

"… I-Ichirou…?"

Ichirou mentally cursed Kagome's dog-eared friend for hurting her confidence when she'd never even liked the guy as more than a friend as he stepped closer to her.

"It was honmei choko, right?" Ichirou said, smirking when her eyes widened and her blush returned, "So I took you out on this date because I finally knew that I lucked out."

The feeling welled up in her chest now threatened to overflow. "Then… you…?"

"Let's see if this spells things out for you." Then Ichirou pulled Kagome closer and gave her a kiss much more passionate than the one he has used to scare away her friend.

"I love you, Ichirou." she confessed when they pulled apart, "I have for a long time now."

"I love you too, Kagome." He said, then he pulled her in for another kiss.

"You know," Kagome sad with a giggle as they finally headed back to the shrine after an evening of having fun on their first date, "Uru's going to be so disappointed that we're the only new or future couple she's around that she didn't notice before they got together."

"It'll be amusing." Ichirou agreed, "But we'll need to be careful of my mother when she finds out."

Kagome knew exactly what he meant. The woman could be scary or unnerving, even when she was happy. But they'd cross that bridge when they got to it. For now, they would just immerse themselves in their feelings.

**Owari**


End file.
